Just Two Children
by Vayel
Summary: She had no memory of her previous life. He had no friends and no childhood. They were just two children trying to understand the world. NxOC. Rated M for later violence and sexual themes.
1. Waking

The first thing she could remember was that he was upset with her. And not just angry, but stark raving mad, absolutely town apart with rage and jealousy. He was upset with her and she feared for her life, because he was coming for her.

She sat up quickly, clutching at her heart and breathing short, panicked breaths. Those eyes, those eyes! They stared at her, they stared through her, they saw every inch of her, inside and out. And they were upset with her.

The memory was vivid, but like a dream, she felt it starting to slip away. She couldn't recall his name, or why he was upset, or what he looked like. And as she looked around, she realized that she did not know where she was either, or how she had gotten there.

She was in a small clearing in a forest. Thick, green grass and patches of lush moss covered the ground, and tall, old trees filtered the light above her. She could just barely see the blue of the sky, beams of light piercing through the canopy like golden daggers. She admired the scenery for a moment when a sudden rustling to her right shocked her out of her daze.

"Who…who is there?" She squeaked, pulling her knees to her chest. A small chuckle came from the bushes, followed by a small green Pokemon she recognized as a Snivy.

"How amusing, a full grown human lost in the forest…" The Snivy drawled, his chocolate colored eyes running over her.

"Am I lost?" She asked, more to herself than to the small Pokemon. "I suppose so. Do you know where this is?"

"You can understand me?" The Snivy questioned, eyes widening.

"Yes. Does that not happen often?"

"No. I've never met a human that can understand Pokemon before." He grinned, walking over to her. She released her grip on her knees and held a shaking hand out to the Snivy, watching his moves carefully.

"Have you ever met a Snivy before? Or any Pokemon for that matter." The Snivy asked, noticing her shaking. She paused for a moment and her eyes clouded over.

"I…I…" her bottom lip began to tremble and her eyes grew misty. "I think so? I don't know."

"You don't know?" He tilted his head to the side and crossed his small arms. "What do you know?" She paused again and thought.

"I…I know you are a Snivy, but I don't know how I know that."

"Do you know your name? Or how old you are? Or where you come from?" She shook her head and buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"Hey! Hey now, don't…don't do that…" The Snivy whispered, jumping up on her knees and patting her head. "I don't have a name either." She lifted her head and sniffled, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You don't?"

"Nope. I hatched all alone in the forest, no parents around, so no one named me." She frowned, suddenly feeling selfish.

"I'm so sorry...I was being so self-involved, I didn't even consider your feelings…"

"What? Hey, don't worry about it! I have a solution to our problems." He grinned, revealing pointed teeth.

"You do? What is it?" She smiled softly at the small Pokemon and he held out a hand.

"How about I give you a name?" He decided, nodding his head once. Her small smile broke out into a grin.

"That would be fantastic!"

"Good. Then I'm going to name you…" He leaned back, put a hand on his chin and looked her up and down. "Rose. I am going to name you Rose, because you are pretty like a flower."

"Thank you! Thank you thank you!" She squealed, scooping up the startled Snivy in her arms and pulling him into a tight embrace.

"H-hey! Calm down there before you crush me!" He squeaked, a slight red tinting his cheeks. She giggled and loosened her grip on him slightly, allowing him to breathe.

"Now, I have to name you, so we're even." She grinned, eyes beaming. He laughed softly at her excitement, deciding that he had never met a human quite like her before.

"Alright, alright, so what will it be then?"

"Roma." She stated without a second to pause. The Snivy, Roma, tilted his head to the side.

"Roma? Why that name?"

"I don't know. It just feels right." She replied. "Do you like it?" He smiled softly at her, nodding once.

"Yes. Roma it is. Now, could you put me down for a second? I need to go get something." She obliged and Roma scurried off to the bush he had first come from. After a few moments he came running back, holding a small red and white orb in his hands.

"You're going to need this if we are going to be traveling together from now on." He stated factually, holding the orb out to her.

"This…this is a Pokeball." She mumbled, accepting the object. "This is used to capture Pokemon…do…do you want me to capture you?" Roma laughed quietly.

"Yes. I like you, Rose. I want to go with you. Since you seem to have a…sporadic memory, you'll need someone who is a bit worldlier than you to give you advice and watch out for you." He explained, smirking at his new Trainer. She gasped loudly, and grinned so widely Roma thought her face might just split in two.

"But!" He held a hand up. "You are going to have some big responsibilities too. You need to help take care of me, while I help to take care of you. You need to help me train so I can become strong, and you will become strong too." She nodded fiercely and he leaned his forehead against the Pokeball in her hands.

"We're in this together now." He spoke as he disappeared in a flash of red light.


	2. First Battle

"Okay, if you go a litter further this way, we should be at the town…" Roma commented from his perch on Rose's shoulder. She nodded and followed his directions, squinting as she left the darkness or the forest and entered the open plain of a small village.

"This is Nuvema Town. There aren't very many people here, but maybe you know one of them? Maybe being around people will jump start your memory?" He suggested. She nodded again and began to approach large building with its doors open.

"HEY!" A voice shouted from behind her. Rose spun on her heels and turned towards the yell to see a woman with light brown hair and a lab coat running towards her. "Did you steal that Snivy?"

"Wh-what? Steal? No! Roma found me!" Rose stuttered. The other woman reached her and leered down at her, anger and disbelief plain on her features.

"Don't even try to weasel your way out of this! Snivy are extremely rare in the wild, and mine just happens to be missing! How convenient that you would show up with one here!" She accused, pointing a finger into Rose's chest. The girl backed up, holding her hands up.

"You misunderstand, I have never been here before. I met Roma in that forest over there, I didn't know there were any Snivys over here!" She mumbled, beginning to feel faint.

"Give her back to me before I call the police!" The woman threatened, not seeming to hear the other at all. She reached out to snatch Roma from Rose's shoulder, but the younger girl ducked and ran behind the older woman before she could.

"R-Roma! What do I do?" She yelled, panicking.

"Do you really need to ask me? Run!" He yelled back. "Over there! Towards that tall grass, go!"

She ran as fast as her legs could take her, adrenaline pumping through her veins. From behind her, she could hear a faint shout.

"Cheren! Bianca! Just in time! I need you to catch that thief! She's stolen my Snivy!"

Knowing she was being pursued, she pushed herself to move faster.

"I don't want to lose you already, Roma!" She cried out, feeling her lungs and muscles start to burn.

"You won't! Over there! See that rock? Go behind it. It has a large indentation in the back you should be able to hide in." Roma replied, pointing to a large stone a few meters ahead. Rose did as he said, scrambling behind the rock and finding the indent he was talking about. She pressed herself inside as best she could, covering her mouth so her breathing wouldn't give her away. After a few restless moments she heard pounding footsteps.

"She went this way, there's nowhere else for her to have gone, come ON Bianca, can't you hurry up for once?" A male voice snapped.

"Sooooooory!" A female voice responded. "It's not easy to run in a skirt!"

"She's probably made it to Accumula Town by now, let's go and warn them at the Pokecenter."

"Right!" The girl responded as their voices started fading away. Rose let out the breath she had been holding and slumped to the ground.

"That was close…" Roma commented, sliding off of her shoulder and into her lap. "Are you okay? Not the ideal first encounter with humans…"

"I'm fine…just startled…" She breathed. "But…one thing is bothering me." He looked up at her with his large chocolate eyes and waited patiently. "Did…did I really steal you from that woman?"

Roma laughed at her and shook his head.

"No. Didn't you hear her? She called me a 'she', the Snivy she has lost must be female, and I, I can assure you, am no female."

"Then should we go back and explain the situation to her? I don't want her to be mad at me…"

"No. It's best we just keep pressing on. She was in such a state of panic that I doubt she would listen to reason right now anyways. Humans can become irrational when emotions overtake them." He shook his head sadly.

"Okay. So…what do we do now?" She asked, picking him up and placing him back on her shoulder as she stood.

"Now we should get to the next town. I've been to it a few times. It's a bit larger than Nuvema, and has a clothing store. You will need to get a new outfit if those two trainers are going to have people looking for you."

She began to walk in the direction the other two had run, keeping to the trees mostly. After walking for a few minutes a thought occurred to her.

"How am I going to get new clothes? I don't have any money…"

"Hey you! Trainer!" A voice called. Rose and Roma both stiffened, ready for another escape. They turned to see a young teen staring at them, Pokeball in hand. "Come and battle with me! My Lillipup is the strongest!"

"Battle?" Rose asked, cautiously stepping towards the boy.

"Yes! This is perfect." Roma hissed, rubbing his hands together. "This solves all our problems. Remember how I told you we were going to become strong together? This is how." He climbed down from her shoulder and approached the boy, a determined look on his face.

"A Snivy? Cool! But it's no match for my Lillipup!" The teen grinned, throwing his Pokeball. A small brown Pokemon appeared, barking excitedly at Roma.

"Alright! This shouldn't be too difficult. You need to help me though, Rose!" Roma shouted, glancing back at his Trainer, who looked dumbfounded.

"What do I do, Roma?" She asked, a worried look coming over her face. Roma opened his mouth to respond when the teen they were battling interrupted.

"Lillipup! Use tackle!" The brown Pokemon obliged, rushing towards Roma.

"Roma! Look out!" Rose cried. The Snivy grinned and jumped out of the way, causing the Lillipup to crash into the ground.

"Good! Good job Rose! Now command me to attack while its down. How about tackle?" Roma suggested, preparing himself.

"Okay! Roma, tackle!" She encouraged, starting to have fun. Roma obeyed, running forward and throwing his full weight at his opponent before it could get its balance back. The Lillipup went flying, tumbling a few times and landing at Rose's feet. It tried to stand on shaky legs, but collapsed.

"We did it!" Roma cheered, running back to his Trainer. But Rose wasn't as joyful as her Pokemon was.

"Is…is it okay? We hurt it!" She wailed, falling to her knees and picking up the small, brown Pokemon. The Lillipup opened its eyes slowly and looked up at the girl holding it, before wagging its tail slowly.

"Hey! That was a good battle! Your Snivy is strong!" The teen boy commented, walking over to Rose. She held out his Pokemon to him and he accepted it, cradling the Lillipup in his arms. "You did good boy! We just need to train a little harder is all." He cooed. The Lillipup barked once and closed its eyes, resting peacefully.

"Don't be sad, Rose. That was a battle! If that Lillipup hadn't have wanted to fight me, I'm sure it would have said so. It's something we Pokemon do for fun, just like you humans have boxing. No one gets really hurt." Roma explained, placing a hand on her leg. She smiled down at him and picked him up, placing him back on her shoulder.

"Here, here's your winnings. You earned it." Her opponent smiled, holding out a small handful of money. Rose took it bashfully, slightly confused.

"When Trainers battle, the winner gets money from the loser. That's why I said this would solve our problems. We can go buy you some clothes now." Roma told her, smiling widely and exposing his pointed teeth. "Plus, I feel stronger already."

* * *

Sorry, I reposted this chapter. Just did a few tweaks, nothing major. Should have another chapter or two up in an hour or so. Thanks so much for reading!

-Vayel


	3. Meeting N

At Roma's suggestion, Rose waited for about a half hour before continuing on to Accumula Town. She craned her neck to look up the buildings that rose up on each side. She had never seen buildings so tall, at least, not that she could remember.

"Are all towns as big as this?" She asked. Roma chuckled from her shoulder and shook his head.

"This place is small compared to most of the region, or at least, from what I've seen in books."

"You had books?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"No, of course not. I used to sneak into human's houses and go through their stuff." He winked. "At first, I was just hungry. But eventually I started looking at their other things. I can't read human books, but I could understand the pictures." The Snivy sighed, a look of longing in his caramel eyes.

"Someday, we'll both be rich and powerful, and I'll buy you a whole library of books."

"I would like that." He smiled, nuzzling her cheek affectionately. "But for now, we must focus on the task at hand. You see that store over there? I think that is a clothing store, let's check it out."

The two entered said store and discovered that Roma was right, it was a cute little clothing store. Rose began to look at a rack filled with some summer dresses when Roma stopped her.

"If you are going to conceal your identity, you're going to have to dress more…masculine." He explained, pointing towards a rack filled with pants and t-shirts.

"Oh…" She replied, slightly disappointed. Her companion patted her head gently.

"Someday, we'll both be rich and powerful, and I'll buy you a whole wardrobe full of dresses." He mimicked, sending her a grin.

After riffling through some pants and shirts, the pair finally found some suitable clothes that fit their budget. They were all on the bargain shelf, but that didn't bother Rose. She would have time to look pretty later. She purchased the items with some change to spare and dashed off to the changing rooms, where Rose made Roma stay outside. She looked up as she was about to change and was startled to see someone else in the room with her.

"R-Roma!" She chirped, dropping her new purchases.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Roma asked, slipping into the room and looking around.

"Why is this person in here?" She gulped, pointing. Roma laughed and fell to the floor, clutching his sides.

"You silly human, that's you! That's a mirror!" He giggled. Rose titled her head in confusion and looked up again.

What stood before her looked frail in every sense of the word. She was thin in an elegant, but fragile way, like a glass sculpture. Her skin was pale and her eyes wide and afraid. Long, sweeping lashes surrounded her crystalline orbs, which were the color of the sea. She didn't like them, they looked too much like a lifeless doll's eyes. Her hair was short in the back, not even reaching her neck, but in the front and the sides it reached down to her ribcage, one side of her face covered with a swept aside bang. Said hair was a rather dull shade of blonde, reminiscent of fields of grain.

"That…that is me?" She questioned, reaching one hand forward and touching the reflective glass. Roma stared at her with scrutiny.

"You don't even know what you look like?" He shook his head sadly and placed a hand on her leg comfortingly.

"I look so…weak." She breathed, taking note of the purplish color under her eyes. Roma smiled and picked up the baggy jeans they had selected together.

"Me too. Don't worry, we'll work on this together." She accepted the clothing from him, returning the smile.

"Together."

After a few minutes of dressing and adjusting to her new clothes, Rose and Roma left the small shop. She was now wearing some baggy jean pants that hid her curves, a baby blue sweatshirt that was rather shapeless, a white hat that she piled all of her hair into, a pair of cheap sunglasses and a light green messenger bag with a Snivy on it that Roma insisted they needed.

While Trainer and Pokemon began to decide whether to risk venturing into the local Pokemon center, a large gathering and a booming voice caught their attention.

"Should we check it out?" She asked, her Pokemon nodded and they stepped forward, lingering in the back of the crowd.

"My name is Ghetsis!" A man announced, stepping forward. He was tall and had a commanding presence, grabbing the attention of people and Pokemon alike. He had tea green hair that rolled down his shoulders, and an odd red eyepiece over his right eye. Something about him made Rose shiver involuntarily. Roma took notice and tensed up, keeping his eyes pointed at the strange man.

"I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokemon liberation…" He began, before delving into an intricate speech. He spoke about Pokemon liberation, explaining that Pokemon were enslaved and tortured by humans. He told the crowd about his wish to free Pokemon from humans and live in a world of harmony. Rose was touched. When he was finished, he and the group of men he was with gathered up and marched away, and after a few brief discussions, the crowd dispersed, leaving Rose to contemplate what she had heard.

"Don't listen to them, Rose." Roma started before the human could speak. She knelt on the ground and placed him before her, uncertainty in her eyes.

"But Roma, they have a point. Humans do make Pokemon battle. And for what? Entertainment? Money? How selfish!"

"That's not what it's about at all. It's about growing, on the outside, and in here." He explained, placing his hand above her heart. "Yes, it's true that some people abuse Pokemon, but they are the exception, not the rule. Do you really think Pokemon liberation is a good idea? Do you want me to be liberated?"

"No!" She yelled, snatching the little green Pokemon up in her arms. "I…I don't know! I know I want you with me, but I also don't want to force you into anything."

"I know that. I chose to be with you, remember? You haven't forced me into anything. You and me are friends, right?" She nodded fiercely. "Good. Don't forget that. I'm not your slave, and you aren't my master. We are friends, and friends help each other grow and take care of each other."

"Your Pokemon…just now, it was saying…" A voice spoke. Rose turned and froze.

Before her was a man she had never seen before, but something resonated inside of her, as if he was old friend whose name she just couldn't place. He was tall, almost six feet she guessed, with long legs and lean build. He wore khaki pants and a tight black undershirt that hugged every muscle which was covered with a loose white shirt. Golden bangles adorned his wrists, while a strange necklace hung around his neck and an odd cube dangled from a chain attached to his waist. Beneath his black and white hat was a head of tea green hair that fell low on his back, held in a loose pony tail. His face was calm, but curious, with wide gray eyes that stared at Roma with a childlike innocence.

Rose had seen that same look in her own eyes earlier.

"Hey, it's rude to eavesdrop." Roma huffed, placing his hands on his hips.

"Roma, calm down." Rose chuckled, placing the aggravated Snivy back on the ground. "You were speaking loudly, and you shouldn't be embarrassed to admit we are friends."

"You can speak to Pokemon?" The mysterious man asked, appearing shocked.

"Yes. Roma says that it's odd. But it seems you can too, so it can't be that odd, can it?" The man smiled softly before returning his attention back to the Snivy.

"So, Roma, you are friends with this human, even though she confines you to a Pokeball?" He asked, bending down to get closer to the Pokemon. Roma huffed again and glared at the man.

"Yes. I feel like I already established that. Rose is my friend. She doesn't confine me at all. If anything, I'm freer now than I ever was before." He explained. "If it wasn't for Rose, I wouldn't have been able to come to this town in the daytime, or see what a clothing store looks like, or battle with confidence."

"Hmm, so she has made you stronger you say?" The man asked, a glint appearing in his eye. "How about you prove it? What do you say, Rose? Let me hear the voice of your Pokemon!" He stepped back and reached into his pocket, pulling out a Pokeball and tossing it into the air. A purple Pokemon appeared before them, meowing its challenge.

"Are you ready, Roma?" Rose asked, stepping back and giving the two Pokemon space.

"Always." He replied, grinning a wicked smile. Both Pokemon charged forward and both Trainers called out commands which were obediently carried out. The man's Pokemon, which Rose recognized as a Purrloin, leapt forward with raking claws, while Roma flung himself at his opponent, crashing into its abdomen and sending it flying. The Purrloin recovered quickly, snarling and running back to Roma, who was caught off guard and received damage, much to Rose's horror.

"Calm down, Rose! You need to keep your head in the game. If you panic, I'll panic. I'm counting on you to have my back here, can I trust you?" He grunted, getting back to his feet.

"Of course! I'm sorry, it won't happen again. Roma, tackle! Like you mean it this time!" She teased, receiving a lopsided grin from her partner. Roma charged the Purrloin, mustering all his strength, and made contact. The Purrloin was thrown back forcefully, so much so that it crashed into Rose, knocking her off her feet.

"Rose!" Roma cried out, eyes widening. The girl fell to the ground, with a loud thud, knocking off her hat and sunglasses. She clutched the Purrloin, breaking its fall, to which it purred softly its thanks. Before Roma could reach her, the strange man had already kneeled down by her side.

"A-are you okay?" He asked her, voice filled with panic and concern. Rose laughed softly and smiled up at him, her aqua eyes glistening.

"Yes, I think I just bruised my butt though!" She giggled, rubbing her lower back. The man froze, as if struck by lightning, and stared.

He had never seen anything so beautiful before.

Her Snivy ran up to her, leaping into her arms and burying his face in the crook of her neck, spewing apologies that she immediately forgave. Her eyes shone bright, like stars beaming down upon him. Her hair was long and danced in the slight breeze that passed them, appearing to glow like sun beams.

And her smile.

Her lips were pulled up so sweetly, like two rose petals coming together perfectly. He never wanted it to end. He wanted to see her smile all the time, every minute of every day.

She looked up at him, noticing his staring, and pink dusted her cheeks. He shook his head and felt his own cheeks warming up.

"I-I'm N." He announced, holding out a hand to her. She stared for a second, unsure, before her Snivy mimicked the motion of shaking hands, which she then copied, placing her hand in his. Without really thinking, he brought her hand to his lips, pressing them gently to the back of it and grinned up at her. Her whole face turned red and she blinked several times looking absolutely lost.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rose." He purred. She opened her mouth to speak, when suddenly a shout from behind interrupted her.

"Hey! There's that girl who stole the Snivy!"


	4. New Friend

A boy with glasses and dark hair ran up to N and Rose, glaring daggers and the later. He was shortly accompanied by a blonde haired girl who wore a green hat and skirt. Without a sound N stood between Rose and the two newcomers, holding his arms out defensively.

"We've finally caught you! Time to give back that Snivy!" The boy snarled, pointing accusingly. Rose cradled Roma closer to her chest, while the Snivy hissed softly at the boy. N stared in confusion, if Roma was stolen from that boy, then why did he like Rose so much?

"You stole Roma from that boy?" He asked, to which Rose fervently shook her head no.

"Of course not, dummy, those kids think I belong to their friend, but I don't. I was a wild Pokemon before I decided to join up with Rose." Roma growled, trying his best to escape Rose's grasp and give the unknown boy a piece of his mind.

"He says that he doesn't belong to you." N explained to the boy.

"Who? The Snivy? That's ridiculous. Pokemon can't talk." He scoffed. "And besides, that's a girl Snivy."

"No it isn't." N replied, unamused. "Look at the crests around his neck, those are much smaller on females." The boy with the glasses leaned forward and looked, using his index finger to push his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"That…I think I remember reading that somewhere…" He mumbled, suddenly unsure. The girl beside him pulled out a small device and pointed it at Roma. After a few seconds the device beeped and she stared at it.

"Cheren, he's right. The Pokedex says this is a male Snivy." She informed him in an almost whiney tone.

"Well, if you didn't steal this Snivy, then why did you run?" The boy, Cheren, asked, his harsh look returning.

"Because you scared the feathers off of her!" Roma snapped, a long vine extending from under his crest and whipping across his face with a sharp "CRACK" sound. The boy was stunned, his cheek reddening from a combination of embarrassment and the strike he had received. N laughed at the boy's expression and patted Roma on the head.

"Roma says you scared them, so that's why they ran. I don't think he cares too much for you." He chuckled. Roma smirked in response and stuck his tongue out at Cheren.

"I'm really sorry about all of this!" The girl apologized, bowing her head. "We thought you took Professor Juniper's Snivy, it went missing today and we can't seem to find it."

"We better call the professor and tell her this isn't her Snivy." Cheren mumbled, glaring daggers at Roma. He held up his wrist and pressed a few buttons on the device wrapped around it. After a few moments a voice came from the device.

"Cheren! Good job you two! My Snivy came back, I assume you caught that girl?" The voice, which Rose recognized as the one belonging to the woman who yelled at her, said hopefully.

"Not exactly professor. You see, she didn't steal the Snivy at all. It was a completely different one. Your Snivy must have wandered off on her own." Cheren explained, scratching the back of his head with his free hand.

"R-really?" The woman stuttered, the embarrassment in her voice evident. "That poor girl, I feel really bad now."

"She's right here with us actually." The boy told her, turning his wrist so that the screen of the device faced Rose. The woman on the screen, Professor Juniper, looked shocked to see Rose.

"Oh! Hello there, what's your name?" She asked, her face tinted red.

"This is Rose." N spoke for her, leaning in to look at the screen. "And this is Roma."

"Well, hello you two. My name is Professor Juniper, and I would like to apologize for my actions earlier. I was frantic over my Snivy and jumped to conclusions. Can you forgive me?" Rose nodded, smiling, but Roma simply turned his head away, crossing his arms.

"As a token of my apology, I would like you to go to the Pokecenter in Accumula and pick up whatever supplies you need and tell the clerk to put it on my tab, it's the least I can do after all the trouble I put you through." Rose covered her mouth in surprise and Roma perked up, turning towards the device and smiling.

"Alright! I forgive you!" He announced, jumping up and down.

"You're welcome!" Juniper laughed, smiling at the excited Pokemon. "No hard feelings then I take it?" Rose shook her head, smiling. Who knew people could be so generous?

"Alright, we're going to continue on then, now that this is all settled." Cheren explained, turning the device back to himself. "See you later." He turned off the device and waved to Rose and N before leaving with the blonde girl.

Rose let out a long breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

"This is wonderful! Now we can get serious." Roma cheered, a steely look in his eyes. "We can get some potions, maybe a few antidotes, and we'll need Pokeballs if we want to recruit other members to the team, not that you need anyone other than me."

"You're going to capture more Pokemon?" N asked as his Purrloin finally stood, striding out of Rose's lap and over to his feet on shaky legs.

"I don't know." She replied, looking down. "I never really planned any of this. I'm just sort of rolling with the punches."

"Please don't capture anymore Pokemon. Pokemon are my friends and I don't want to see them trapped in little balls." N pleaded, beginning to look upset. Rose frowned and stood, Roma scrambling up to her shoulder as she did. She reached out, grabbing one of N's hands and held it close to her chest.

"I don't want to make you upset, please don't be upset." She explained. His cheeks turned pink at the motion and his face immediately turned to surprise.

"I-I-I" He stammered, unsure of what to say.

"I want to be friends!" She continued, smiling at him. "Friends don't make friends sad. Friends take care of each other.

"…Friends?" He asked, eyes widening. "Friends with a human? I've never had a human friend before."

"Yes. You would be my first human friend too. How about it?"

Her smile was serene and he knew his answer before he spoke.

"Yes! Yes! I want to be your friend!" He exclaimed, pulling his hand from her grip and engulfing her in his arms. Roma barely managed to keep his balance as the taller man pulled his Trainer against his chest.

Rose laughed excitedly and returned the motion, wrapping her small arms around him. She liked this feeling. She wanted to be hugged often. Pressing her head against his firm chest, his heartbeat was loud in her ear. It was quick and erratic and she took solace in the fact that his heart was racing, just like hers.

* * *

Another short chapter, sorry guys! I'm tired and thought I was at a good spot to stop for the night. So how are you liking the story? I stumbled upon the traffic stats today and found out that 24 people have seen my story so far! Do you guys like it? Hate it? Indifferent? I would love some feedback, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Since no one has said anything yet, I'm getting nervous that you guys aren't liking it. If so, tell me what to change and I'll do it, I'm easy! I might get another chapter out tomorrow during the day, and if not, I will definitely get one out after class. See you guys then!

-Vayel


	5. Camping

After a brief chat, N and Rose parted ways, N explaining that he had some errands to run, and Roma explaining that he and Rose needed to go stock up on supplies. At Roma's urging his Trainer took many more supplies than she had wanted, filling her messenger bag with potions, a few antidotes, an escape rope, a few Pokeballs, some Pokemon treats, a pair of shorts and a cute white tank top with a Lillipup design that she found in the "Trainer Gear" section. She was relieved to get a new outfit, as pants and a jacket would be too hot in the summer heat. She was also pleased that her little bag was able to hold all of her things, though just barely.

By the time they had finished collecting supplies and left the Pokecenter the sun was low and the sky a bright red color, with hints of purple at its edges.

"Are you tired, Rose?" Roma asked, looking at the horizon.

"Not very, why do you ask?"

"If you aren't tired, then I suggest we go ahead and start on Route 2. We probably won't reach Striaton City before nightfall, but we should make good progress. I'd say we have at least half an hour of sunlight left, and I don't think there are many places here to stay the night." He explained, settling on her shoulder. Nodding her understanding Rose began walking, deciding to set a swift pace as they left Accumula Town.

As Roma predicted, it wasn't too long until the light faded and the two found themselves in darkness. Rose looked about uncertainly, feeling exposed and uncomfortable in the darkness.

"Roma…I don't like this…" She whispered, looking up at the trees the surrounded her, branches long and reaching like so many skeletal hands.

"Don't worry. I have really good vision in the dark, unlike you humans. However, we should find a place to camp out soon." He soothed, eyes scanning ahead in the murky darkness.

"Over there, on your right, that looks like a nice spot." He pointed, turning her attention to a little clearing between some tightly packed trees. After maneuvering her way into the space, Rose was pleased with the spot, sitting down and leaning against the nearest tree.

"I'm tired now. We've been walking all day." She groaned, pulling a foot into her lap and massaging her ankle.

"Well, don't get too comfortable, we're not done for the day yet. You need to make a bed to sleep in. It can get cold in the forest, even during the summer, and you need to keep warm so you don't get sick." Roma scolded, hopping down to the ground and opening up the messenger bag.

"Teach me how." Rose whined, leaning her head back against the tree and letting her shoulders slump.

"You big baby." Roma chuckled, pulling out the jeans and jacket she had worn earlier. "For now, this will do. Once fall hits we'll have to invest in a sleeping bag. Now scoot."

Rose let her body roll over pathetically, too worn out to stand up again. Roma merely laughed at her childish state and placed the jeans on the ground as a makeshift sleeping pad. At his urging Rose mustered up enough strength to roll back over, groaning the whole time.

"Alright, alright, quit the hissy fit, we're almost done." Roma rolled his eyes as he placed the jacket over her shoulders as a blanket. She grabbed onto the edges and pulled them around herself, closing her eyes and sighing contentedly. With a smirk, Roma turned and began surveying the rest of the area, looking for a good place for him to sleep. He was interrupted by urgent and incoherent mumbles.

Rose was holding her arms out towards him, eyebrows furrowed and a frown on her face.

"Romaaaaaa, come hereeeeee." She pouted, bottom lip stuck out. Silently, the Snivy obeyed, curling up into her arms where she formed around him, placing him under her chin. Both Pokemon and Trainer let out a soft sigh before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

An hour or so later a soft rustling woke Roma from his sleep. He slid expertly from his Trainer's grip, and climbed atop her to get a better vantage point. The girl mumbled something softly, but was otherwise still, to Roma's relief.

The Snivy stuck his forked tongue out experimentally, tasting the air to catch the scent of whatever was heading towards them. After a moment, he lowered his defenses, instead putting his hands on his hips and glaring at the bush to his right.

"What do you want, friend of my friend?" He asked, unamused.

"Aww, we aren't friends yet?" N pouted, entering the clearing with a small bundle in his arms and Purrloin in tow.

"No. I have tolerated you thus far because you have been kind to my Trainer." Roma replied, eying the Purrloin as it walked up to him, a friendly smile on its lips. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I wanted to make sure she was okay. I didn't see a sleeping bag or anything with you guys, so when I saw you go into the forest so late in the day I got worried." N smiled boyishly. His charm was wasted on the sassy natured Snivy.

"You? Worried about us?" Roma asked incredulously. "That is ridiculous. Sure, Rose wouldn't last more than an hour on her own, but she has me. I've been around the block enough times to know how things work around here. What do you have?" He sneered, staring down the man before him with half lidded eyes.

N paused for a moment, eyes painfully innocent and honest, childlike in every sense, before he lit up.

"Well, I have my Pokemon friends and now I have you guys!" He grinned. Roma rolled his eyes and lay down on Rose's hip, curling himself into a tight ball and preparing to sleep once more.

"Congratulations. Now if you don't mind, my Trainer and I were sleeping. As you can see, we are fine, so you can continue on your way." He grumbled, peering at the child in a man's body. Said child frowned once more, appearing dejected.

"Can't we stay with you guys tonight? We're all friends. Friends go camping together." He pleaded, eyes round and sorrowful. Roma snorted in disgust and closed his eye, too tired to fight the issue.

"Fine. But I will be watching you. One false move and I'll be on you like stink on a Trubbish." N cheered quietly, giddy like a kid on his way to an amusement park. He unfolded the little bundle in his arms, which turned out to be a blanket with Zorua patterns all over it, wrapped himself in it and lay down beside his friends, a peaceful smile on his face.

* * *

Hello again! Sorry for the short chapter guys! I'm surprised I was even able to type it out. My hip is acting up, so when I finally got home I popped a lortab and now I'm a little out of it, so I apologize for any mistakes (feel free to point them out and I will fix them!). I probably won't have a new chapter out tomorrow as I will be busy all day and night, so sorry! But I will do my best to make up for it on friday. I got a little feedback after my plea last chapter and I was so very excited to see that! So thank you guys so much for reading my story and being patient with me. Any rates, reviews, corrections, criticisms, comments or anything is really appreciated! See you guys in the next chapter!

-Vayel


	6. Stargazing

"Pst…pssst. Rose…" A voice whispered, tickling Rose's ear. She swatted away whatever was interrupting her sleep and heard a soft "ow…"

"N…?" She mumbled, cracking open one eye to see the green haired man leaning over her, rubbing his cheek. As their eyes met, a smile cracked across his face.

"You're awake! " He said, still whispering.

"Why are you whispering?" She asked, lowering her voice as well. He pointed silently at Roma, who has curled up by Rose's side and was sleeping soundly. She nodded her understanding and smiled warmly at the snoozing Pokemon.

"I want to show you something." He explained. Standing and holding a hand out to her. She stared for a moment, unsure of what to do. Roma seemed distrusting of this man and her other experiences with humans had been a little frightening, but as she looked up at his face all of her doubt was erased.

He was smiling, exposing his straight white teeth and causing his cheeks to dimple. To her astonishment, she could see the happiness gleaming in his eyes, which had changed to a beautiful pale blue color. He radiated such an aura of childlike excitement, pure, honest, excitement that she felt no fear of him in her heart, only warmth.

Unquestioningly, she placed her hand in his.

* * *

"How much longer? Do you think Roma will be okay…?" She asked, cautiously looking behind herself as they walked. N had led her away from their little camping spot and they had been walking for about ten minutes to an unknown destination.

"We're almost there. And Roma will be fine. The Pokemon in this forest are very kind." He explained, turning to his companion and flashing a smile. She returned the grin and relaxed a little, trusting him to know the area better than she did.

"Ah, here we are!" N exclaimed, stepping past the line of trees towards the edge of a cliff. The forest ended about ten feet away from the cliff's edge, leaving a nice area to observe the town below or lay down and have a picnic in.

"Why did you bring me here?" Rose questioned, peeking over the cliff and realizing that heights made her uneasy. N chuckled softly to himself and sat down, pulling her down beside himself.

"I wanted to show you this." He replied, laying back and urging her to do the same. "Look up!"

Rose did as she was told and was astonished.

"Wh-what are those? What is that?" She breathed, eye wide, reflecting the spots of light above her.

"The stars! Have you never seen them before? And that's the moon." He laughed, propping himself up on an elbow to further study her reaction.

"No…I…I don't know. I can't remember."

"You can't remember if you've ever seen the stars?" His brows furrowed in confusion and nodded her head meekly.

"No. I seem to have lost my memory recently. Right before I met Roma actually." She explained, shooting him a slightly embarrassed look. N smiled warmly at her, placing a hand on her head and ruffling her hair.

"Well then, I'm glad I got you to come with me." He beamed. "And now I can teach you all about them, do you want to do that?"

"Yea!" She squeaked, causing N to laugh once more.

"Alright, scoot over here, so I can point them out to you." He directed, laying back down and letting her slide over until they were flush against each other. "Okay, do you see that big red one? That's Entei's heart. If you go a little up you can see his ear…"

The two Trainers lay star gazing for hours, Rose trying her best to memorize every constellation and the folklore behind it, and N patiently repeating everything she forgot, beaming with pride when she correctly identified constellations on her own. As the two grew drowsy once more, he noticed Rose shivering quietly beside him.

"Are you cold?" He asked, placing a hand on his friend's cheek. She was chilly to the touch even though her skin bloomed a bright red at the contact.

"Yes. It's cooler out here than in the forest." She observed, wrapping her arms around herself. N paused for a moment, a thought racing through his head. Her Snivy cuddled up to her for warmth, and his Purrloin friend cuddled up to him for warmth, so he should cuddle up with her to warm her right? The logic made sense, but as the picture of her body pressed against his flashed through his mind he felt his skin warm up and his heart start to beat wildly.

"Um, how about we…we…" He started, feeling his palms go sweaty. She cocked her head to the side and stared at him, waiting for him to finish. He suddenly felt as if he wasn't getting enough air, so he looked away from her to catch his breath.

"Are you okay? You look a little sick." She asked worriedly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I-I'm fine. I was just going to ask…if you wanted my jacket. I'm a little warm actually." He fibbed, shrugging his jacket off and placing it over her. She gasped and tried to give it back, insisting he would get cold and become sick, but he insisted.

"Thank you, N." She said, finally accepting his jacket. A smile graced her lips as she lay beside him, getting comfortable. "You're a good friend."

He stared down at her as her breathing slowly evened out, indicating she was asleep. Gently, lovingly, he brushed a lock of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Anytime, my dearest friend."

* * *

Oh gosh, this is my shortest chapter yet, I'm so sorry! All of my plans today got cancelled because I had to go to the doctor. Was having a real hard to time walking so I finally broke down and went in and it turns out I have bursitis in my hip, a nice fever that won't go away and an ear infection. Sad day! I planned on moping on the couch and letting the pain pills do their job, but I checked my e-mail and saw a very kind review from a reader and was instantly inspired to write! I know it's short, but it looked like a long chapter to me until I realized it was just dialogue heavy, haha! My plans tomorrow are cancelled too, so I should pop out another chapter or two then. Thanks so much for reading! And as always, feel free to message me for any reason, and reviews and rates just make my day!

-Vayel


	7. Michael

She could feel his eyes again. Those cold, harsh eyes surveying the landscape. What were once so keen were now foggy, confused. He was looking for her, of that she was sure, but for some reason he could not see her. He felt her presence, as he always would, but he couldn't seem to pinpoint her exact location. To him, it was like finding the source of a strange heat, one second he would think he'd found it, and the next it would be gone. If she just lay still, if she didn't make a sound, he wouldn't find her. Maybe he would just pass by-

"Oh, so THIS is how our adventure is going to go, hm? You meet a new guy and dump me in the forest? I think NOT missy!" A voice announced, snapping Rose out of her slumber. She sat straight up, immediately alert and without thinking pulled N's jacket over her face, as if that would hide her.

"You did NOT just do that. Get out of there!" The jacket was wrenched from her grip revealing a very irate Roma standing before her. He had his hands on his hips and the vines from his collar held the jacket a distance away from both him and her, as if it were contaminated. Behind him was her messenger bag, which he appeared to have drug all the way with him, and a very ashamed looking Purrloin.

"Don't be mad Roma, we were gonna come back for you when we woke up." N explained, smiling in a friendly way. He paled slightly as the irate grass Pokemon wheeled on him, eyes narrowed to slits.

"Don't even get me started, pretty boy." He hissed, approaching the man-child before him, who threw his hands up in a defensive manner. "This is all your fault, I just know it. I sensed something when we first met, there…is something you are hiding…" He stalked slowly up to N, tongue flicking out and tasting the air.

"Don't be silly Roma, N just wanted to show me the stars. There were so many that we fell asleep before he could show me all of them." Rose told the Snivy, reaching forward to pick him up.

"You!" He snapped, turning his focus on his Trainer. "You are grounded until further notice."

"Grounded? What is that?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh no! I know what that is!" N exclaimed, covering his mouth in horror.

"It means you will not leave my sight until I say so. And you will do as I say until I say so. Got it?" Roma sniffed, crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Roooommmaaaaa…" She whined, but said Pokemon not having that.

"Don't you 'Roma' me! I recruited a new member to our team, his name is Michael." He pulled out a Pokeball from the now dusty messenger bad and tossed it in the air. With a pop and flash of bright red light, a twitchy brown Pokemon was released, turning to the humans before him with wide red and yellow eyes.

"A Patrat?" Rose asked, a slight smile curving her lips. "Well hello there, Micheal. I'm Rose." She bowed slightly and the Patrat stiffened.

"Wh-what? Why are you being nice to me?" He chirped in a high, quivering voice.

"She's just nice." Roma explained, standing beside the frightened Pokemon and patting his shoulder. "She's new to this whole thing."

"Oh, um, well, hello." Michael replied, holding out a small paw uncertainly. Rose laughed and shook her head, to which Michael sighed and looked down at the ground. To his surprise he was picked up and pulled into a tight hug, his new Trainer spinning him in a circle as she embraced him. He let out a little squeak of laughter and returned the embrace as much as he could with his tiny arms.

* * *

After a brief goodbye, made extra brief by Roma's obnoxious throat clearings and foot tappings, Rose and N parted ways once more. He explained that he was going directly to Nacrene City by taking a shortcut through the forest. Rose wanted to go with him, but Roma absolutely refused, telling her that they needed to challenge the gym in Striaton first as an excuse.

"Don't worry, I will be in Nacrene for a few days, so if you hurry up we can camp out together again!" N grinned as he walked off. Rose waved until he was out of sight and then slug her bag over her shoulder.

"You guys ready?" She asked, leaning down so Roma could climb up her arm up to her shoulder.

"More than ready." Roma replied getting comfortable. Michael shifter uncomfortably, eyes darting back and forth from Rose to the ground.

"I…I guess I go in the Pokeball now…" He mumbled. Both Rose and Roma chuckled softly and shook their heads.

"Not if you don't want to. Here, how about you sit on my bag? It's full enough that it should be a nice soft spot to sit on." She carefully picked up the Patrat and placed him on top her bag where he fit perfectly. He smiled up at her shyly, his puffy cheeks dimpling, and they started on their way.

* * *

"You know, I thought I had done well. I thought I had liberated that Snivy…" N sighed, one hand stroking his chin as he walked, Purrloin striding loyaly by his side.

"Well, you did. He followed her by his own choice. You should have heard him when he woke, he was absolutely crushed. He didn't want to be separated from her." His companion's ears flattened against his skull at the memory. "Do you know why he decided to get that Patrat to join him? Patrats are known for being excellent watch outs, so she would always have someone watching out for her, even while he slept."

"I just don't understand. He treats her like she is his own blood. I've never met a Pokemon that wanted to be with a human." N stopped walking and stared up at the sky for a long moment, watching Pidove dart in and out of the clouds above. "But, I suppose there are always exceptions to the rule. This will not deter me. I will continue to pursue my goals and free Pokemon everywhere!" He grinned, feeling a renewed sense of purpose.

"I won't give up! I'll never, ever give up!"

* * *

Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, when I went to sit down to write, my fever spiked and I couldn't focus, so I ended up just sleeping. This is another short one, I probably won't end up putting out long chapters until I'm out of class. As for who "he" is, don't worry about it too much. "He" probably won't make an appearance for a while. Thank you for reading, and as always, feedback is very appreciated. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

-Vayel


	8. Dreams and Fortunes

After constant pestering, Michael began to get over his shyness and talk to Roma and Rose. The girl had to talk unceasingly for a solid twenty minutes before the small Pokemon became comfortable enough to answer her questions, and after Roma stunned him into silence with his inquiries, Rose had to comfort him for another ten minutes to get him to speak again.

At Roma's urging, the trio stopped on their way and battled a few wild Pokemon, after Rose asked them if they wanted a battle, of course. When both Pokemon were weary Rose continued on, even as Roma protested.

"I'm fine, I can still battle. How will I get strong if I don't push myself?" He growled, curling his tail around her shoulder to keep his balance. She smiled down at him and shook her head.

"I know you can still battle. You're tough. But Michael is tired and needs some tending to." She told him, glancing at the sleeping Patrat on her messenger bag. "I don't want to completely wear you out, if something happens on the way to Striaton, then I need you to help us escape." Roma's eyes widened.

"You…are actually planning ahead? Why, I think you might be growing up!" He exclaimed, flashing a genuine smile. She chuckled and stroked his head lovingly.

"Yes. That could be it. But…" She smiled palely, her eyes dimming. "Sometimes…I have these moments of…I suppose you could call it clarity. Thoughts and ideas spin through my head suddenly, things I can't ever remember learning, such as the names of Pokemon." Roma stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe these are things you learned before your memory loss? " He suggested, closing his eyes. "You could be getting your memory back. I've heard of human losing all their memories and getting them back eventually, maybe it's happening to you."

"But how did I lose my memory in the first place?" She asked, not expecting any answer. "I didn't have any head wounds…"

"Don't fret. Everything will work itself out. Who knows? Maybe you forgot things for a reason." He replied, sighing deeply. Rose wanted to continue their conversation, but it was obvious that her companion was exhausted and needed some rest.

* * *

By the time she reached Striaton, both of her Pokemon were sleeping soundly. She found the Pokemon Center quickly and healed them, relieved when they both circled her feet energetically. Deciding that they had spent enough time training for the moment, Rose decided to take a break and have a little picnic with her team. She spotted a sign east of town that said "Dreamyard" and decided that would as good of a place as any.

After getting herself some food, Rose and her team ventured to the Dreamyard, an odd area surrounded by forest that appeared to be an abandoned construction project. Rose lay in the grass and happily munched on a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. She poured some Pokemon food on a napkin, letting Michael and Roma nibble on it at their leisure.

Flipping on her back, Rose put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes, letting out a content sigh. The sun was shining warmly, and a soft breeze blew by, keeping the temperature just right. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep, a soft voice reached her ears.

"Hhhheeeeellllpppp…"

Her eyes snapped open and she found herself on her feet, senses alert.

"Did you hear that?" She breathed. Roma swiftly climbed up Rose's side, settling on her shoulder.

"Yes. Let's go."

"B-but…what if…what if it's something b-bad…" Michael whimpered, holding his tail in his paws. Roma rolled his eyes in disgust and Rose smiled sadly.

"We're the good guys, Michael. We have to help those in need. If you are scared, you can stay in your Pokeball and Roma and I will take care of this." She told him in a comforting tone. Michael's hypnotic eyes stared up at her with mixed emotions as she pulled out his Pokeball from her bag.

"W-wait!" He yelped as she held it up. "I…I want to help!" He decided, stepping forward. Rose beamed proudly and offered him a hand, which he climbed up on until he was settled in his usual spot.

"H-heeelllppp! Pleeeeaaassseeee…." The voice moaned, startling Rose into action. She bolted in the direction it came from which was somewhere in the skeletal concrete ruins of the abandoned construction site. She rounded a corner and crashed into something, stumbling backwards before catching herself.

"Ow! Wh-who is…Rose?" A familiar voice asked. Rose smiled slightly at the girl before her that she recognized as Bianca. The girl got to her feet and offered a quick smile before turning back to the archway she had been standing in front of.

"There are some strange people in there…those same guys that gave that speech in Accumula the other day. It looks like they're hurting a Pokemon…but my team is too weak to stop them, I don't know what to do!" She sobbed, burying her face in her hands. Rose put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, and stepped through the archway.

As Bianca had said, there were two Team Plasma members in the clearing. Between them was a small pink Pokemon that Rose recognized as a Munna. The small creature was wailing in terror, tears streaming down its cheeks as the two men closed in on it.

"Just give us some Dream Mist and we'll be done with you!" One yelled, giving the Pokemon a hard kick. The Munna landed near Rose's feet, rolling a few times and coming to a stop beside her.

"P-p-please…" The Munna breathed, one swollen eye looking up at the girl in front of it.

Rose was absolutely horrified.

"You MONSTERS!" Roma roared, leaping forward and landing lightly on his feet. "How could you do that to a poor, defenseless Pokemon!"

He charged forward, pointed teeth bared and a low hiss escaping his lips. The two Plasma members were frozen in shock for a moment, not expecting anyone to have seen them, but reacted quickly and unleashed their Pokemon.

"M-Michael! Help him!" Rose exclaimed as a Patrat and a Purrloin appeared before them. Roma was strong, but two against one wasn't fair. He nodded once and jumped down, rushing forward to Roma's side.

Her Pokemon battled brilliantly, needing little instruction. Roma was beyond listening and wouldn't take commands anyways, but Michael heeded his Trainer's instructions, which saved him from a couple hits.

"What are we doing?" One of the grunts snarled, eyes falling on Rose. "There are two of us and one of her, and her Pokemon are already occupied, let's take her down and her Pokemon will have to forfeit!"

"That's a good plan." The other sneered, advancing towards Rose in a menacing way. She froze, petrified by their threats and watched with growing terror as they approached her. Her mind raced, but her limbs refused to budge, the only movement in her body being her chest rapidly rising and falling and her heart sputtering.

She remembered this. This feeling of being cornered, of being outmatched. She remembered this fear of being the prey, rather than the predator. She remembered his eyes.

Suddenly, the two men went down with yelps of pain. Rose shook her head, snapping back to reality, and notice Michael latched to one of the men's ankles, his sharp teeth piercing through it and Roma's vine twining around the other with a crushing force.

Her opponent's Purrloin and Patrat were not defeated yet, however, and adopted a new strategy, deciding to team up on Roma while his back was turned. He cried out as the Patrat dug his teeth into his shoulder and the Purrloin knocked his feet out from under him with a well-placed scratch. He hissed loudly, whirling around and backhanding the Patrat with his vines, causing it to release its grip and stagger back and freeing its owner from Roma's grip.

The other grunt grabbed Michael around the throat, startling the skittish Pokemon and causing him to release his bite. The man took the opportunity to throw the Patrat across the yard, where he hit a concrete wall with a loud "THUNK" and slid to the ground, unconscious.

Rose stifled her gasp, covering her mouth with her shaking hands as Michael slumped forward, unmoving. She and her friends were in serious trouble. Roma was running out of steam quickly, managing to defend himself well and get a few attacks in, but he was beginning to move sluggishly and was on the retreat. He found himself becoming trapped in a corner, throwing desperate looks at his Trainer between blows.

"Rose!" He called out, ducking to avoid yet another scratch attack. "Just run!"

"No!" She shook her head fervently, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "I'm grounded! I can't go out of your sight!" She smiled lopsidedly at her companion and he managed a weak laugh. She was snapped back to reality as the two grunts began approaching her once more, the one Michael attacked limping heavily. Encouraged by Roma's bravery, she steeled herself, trying to hide the shaking in her limbs.

And suddenly she felt a warp in reality. The grunts and their Pokemon disappeared, leaving Roma, Michael and the fallen Munna around her. She blinked and Michael was awake, a smile on his chubby face and the Munna was chirping happily, floating through the air as if it didn't have a care in the world. Roma rushed over to her, his short legs working overtime as he reached her, wrapping his arms around her legs.

"Rose!" A voice called, smooth like honey. She turned to see N standing before her, arms opened invitingly and eyes shining joyfully. A soft breeze tousled his hair, carrying his scent over to her and filling her with warmth. Roma smelled like fresh cut grass and tree bark, and though she knew he was male, she did not identify his scent as specifically male. N, on the other hand, had a scent that stirred something inside of her, something primal and hidden deep within her subconscious. Something that could not be thought about, but could only be felt.

"N…" She breathed, a pleased smiled crossing her face. He returned the smiling, his bright white teeth gleaming.

She was about to take a step towards him when the faint sound of screaming reached her ears.

"Roma? What was that?" She asked, turning around to face the sound. She was confused to find Roma back in the corner, panting and exhausted, glazed over eyes fixed on something to his right. Rose followed his gaze to see the two grunts from before on their knees, clawing at their hair and their faces and screaming. Rose took a few steps back, shocked and astonished at the sight before her.

"N?" She started, turning around to ask him what was happening, but he was gone. "Am I having amnesia again?"

"Rose…come here…" Roma sighed, beckoning her with his long vines. She obeyed, jogging over to her weakened companion while returning Michael to his Pokeball. She kneeled before her Snivy and pulled him gently into her arms, cradling him like a baby. He smiled softly at her for a moment before returning his attention back to the Plasma grunts.

"There is a Pokemon nearby." He told her. "It has been hiding for a while now, watching us. I think it might be helping us." His eyes slid to a small opening in the wall near the grunts, where a pink head poked out, slitted eyes seeming to be fixed on the grunts.

"That's a Musharna…it all makes sense now." Rose breathed. "Musharna have a strong ability to alter people's dreams. It must have put us to sleep without us noticing. Did you have a nice vision a moment ago?" Roma nodded his head solemnly. "Musharna must have known we were trying to help Munna and kept us calm. I…I wonder what it did to those Plasma members?" Her focus returned to the men before her who seemed to have returned to reality, though their eyes were wide and terrified. As one they both turned to her, bodies shaking like leaves in the wind.

"P-p-please…d-don't hurt us!" One squeaked, backing away slowly. Rose tilted her head to the side, confusion evident on her features.

"Yea! We-we'll go home now…we'll n-never hurt another Pokemon!" The other added before turning and bolting. The other quickly followed and Rose found herself alone and more confused than before.

Softly, like a breeze through the grass, Musharna came forward. It floated towards its fallen friend, nuzzling the weakened Munna until it stirred, letting out a grateful cry. It began to float unsteadily, and followed Musharna as it approached Rose.

"Thank you…" It whispered in a dreamy voice, opening its blood red eyes ever so slightly. Though a little unsettled, Rose managed a smile.

"Of course. It was the right thing to do. I hope that if I am ever in trouble that someone would come help me." She replied. The Musharna hummed softly, as if pleased by her words.

"You are kind hearted. And strong, though you may not realize it yet. With the aid of your friends, you will change the world." Musharna breathed, its eyes opening wide. "He is searching for you, always searching. Do not let him find you. Your light is not something to be kept between someone else's fingers."

Rose's breath caught in her chest and a feeling of dread washed over her.

"Be cautious. If he finds you, he just might kill you."

* * *

Thanks again for reading! I reached 100 visitors today! As a little celebration I decided to write a little longer chapter for you guys. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it got a little dark, and I hope the violence didn't gross anyone out. As I'm sure you can tell, this story will loosely follow the storyline of Pokemon Black/White, but hopefully I can throw in enough original content so as not to bore you guys. Let me know what you think! What do you like? What do you hate? I love to hear from you guys! I don't have a Beta Reader or anything, so any comments or corrections are very appreciated!

-Vayel


	9. Gone

Rose marveled at the object in her hand, it was only about three inches long, and rather simple in design, but it amazed her.

"Put that away before you lose it." Roma sniffed, trying to hide his own fascination. "We only just won it, and even if we went back and kicked Chili's butt again, I don't think they'd replace the badge." His Trainer merely grinned at him, not even attempting to hide her child-like excitement.

"Can I hold it again?" Michael asked from his usual perch on her messenger bag. He extended his paws greedily and Rose obliged, placing the Trio badge in his reach. He hugged it to his chest like a beloved stuffed toy.

"I can't believe we won!" He squeaked, staring lovingly at the shiny object in his paws. "And boy, was that a tough battle! I thought that Pansear was gonna cook me!"

"I could have taken him!" Roma hissed softly, head held high. "I just thought you could use the experience."

"I know you could have! The way you handled that Lillipup? It might as well have been made of cardboard." Michael replied, staring up at his teammate in awe. Roma smiled crookedly.

"Yea…I guess you did pretty good with that Pansear too…"

"Are you two rested up enough? It looks like we have a few hours left in the day. We could travel out onto the next route and train a little, or we could just rest here if you want to take a break." Rose suggested, trying to gauge her team's health. Both Pokemon immediately brightened, speaking excitedly.

"Let's go train! I want to get even stronger!"

"Please let us battle some more! I want to be as strong as Roma!"

Rose giggled and gave each of her companions an affectionate pat on the head.

"Alright, alright, we'll keep going then, but no complaining when you get tired!"

* * *

Rose was pleased with the progress they made. According to the map she picked up at the last Pokemon Center, they were about halfway through the route and the sun hadn't even set quite yet. The sky was slowly becoming a warm orange color familiar to the leaves in the fall.

"I'd say we have about twenty more minutes of light left. We should probably find a nice place to camp out for the night." Roma estimated, gazing knowingly at the horizon.

"Sounds good." Rose replied, starting to forge a path out of the tall grass that Pokemon liked to hide in.

"W-wait! Just one more battle! Please!" Michael chirped, grabbing onto the side of her shirt desperately. She laughed softly and pat his head, smiling proudly.

"Okay, just one more, and then we set up camp. I don't want you guys to wear yourselves out." She reprimanded, trying to put on a serious face. He just grinned and wagged his tail happily, its stiff movements reminding her of some sort of metronome.

She started walking through some tall grass closer to the road, ready to leave after they found one more foe, when a chill ran down her spine.

Something was wrong. Something was really wrong.

"Roma…do you feel that?" She breathed, voice cracking. He instantly became alert, eyes scanning the area closely.

"Feel what? Rose, what's wrong?" He asked, observing her face closely when he found nothing amiss.

"I just…I feel like…like something is very wrong here…" Her breathing started to increase and her palms grew sweaty. She turned to escape towards the road when a soft crooning caught her attention.

An odd creature stood before her. It vaguely resembled a Pidove in shape, but instead of having a solid feather covered body, the edges of its outline were blurred, swirling and dancing like the tongues of a flame. It was a greyish color, with some yellow popping forth at random intervals, and the only really solid feature it had were its eyes.

Those eyes!

Rose's throat shut tight, every muscle in her body constricting until she was effectively paralyzed. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't speak, she couldn't even blink. Those eyes were looking right at her. Right at her!

"Wow! I've never seen a Pokemon like that before! Let's fight!" Michael peeped, jumping off of her bag and scurrying forward. The odd Pokemon turned its attention to him, letting out that unearthly crooning sound once more.

"Michael! Come back here!" Roma shouted, sensing his master's fear, but it was far too late.

Everything seemed to slow down for Rose and Roma, and a moment which seemed to last for eons, only lasted a single breath.

Michael turned, his wide, hypnotic eyes filled with confusion. What had he done wrong? She said he could have another battle.

The strange creature before him lunged forward at an unnatural speed, seeming to bend even space and time as it progressed. Rose felt a scream build in her chest, but the tightness in throat trapped it, blocking it from escape.

Michael turned back towards his opponent, just as the creature reached him, slamming into his midsection with such a force that he was knocked off his feet, rocketing backwards.

He slammed into a tree, creating a sickening "CRUNCH" as he connected with the unforgiving wood.

Silently, he slumped to the ground, resting against the tree as if he were just sitting down after a long hike. He looked almost peaceful, except for his face.

His eyes were wide, as if in disbelief, and his mouth was agape, a small dribble of blood escaping the corner and rolling down his chin.

Rose's breath came out all at once, as if she had been hit in the stomach just as hard as Michael had. Acidic bile rose in her throat, burning her mouth and nose. She fought the urge to vomit, covering her mouth with fluttering hands.

She was barely aware of Roma leaping off her shoulder, heading towards the stranger who had attacked their friend. She took a shaky step towards Michael, feeling as if her legs had suddenly turned to rubber as they no longer seemed to support her weight.

A horrific sound snapped her out of her daze, a terrible, awful cry that was equal parts anguish and uncontrollable fury.

Her head whirled around to see Roma screaming, a bright light surrounding his form. The light grew to such an intensity that Rose had to cover her eyes, but she could hear him rush forward, sickly snapping and popping noises come from his illuminated form. She was aware of wind whipping around her at an alarming rate, and what seemed to be razors rushing past her, occasionally nicking her soft flesh and drawing blood.

She crouched and hugged her knees to her chest, whimpering softly. A song came to her head, a soft lullaby that she could just barely hear. It seemed so far away, so very far away from here…

And suddenly, there was silence. Silence and darkness.

"Master…" A voice spoke. It was velvety smooth and deep, reminding her of blood red curtains in some palace far away, unmoved by the breeze, untouched by the light of day. Rose lifted her head slowly, feeling her body shaking all over.

Approaching her slowly was what appeared to be a Servine, but this creature was…different. He was leaner than typical Servines, his body curved and sharp like a thorn. Each part of him seemed sharp, from the tips of his claws, to the spike-like leaf atop his head. Even the leaves that sat upon his spine appeared razor sharp, almost glinting in the fading light. Perhaps it was the crimson light of the setting sun, but something about him seemed almost malicious.

He reached her, surveying her with eyes that were bright red like coal, with the whites having turned black as ash. After a long moment, he closed his burning eyes, carefully placing a clawed hand on her cheek.

"Master…" He breathed, stroking her jawline with the tenderness of a lover. "We need to go get him…" He turned his gaze to the small, brown Pokemon to her right.

"M-Michael…" She choked, scrambling to her feet and rushing over to her fallen friend, dropping to her knees in front of him. "…Michael…"

Her Patrat, turned his eyes up to her unseeingly. Feebly, he tried to life a paw, and as it dropped she reached out and caught it on her pointer finger, holding it gingerly. A strange gurgling sound came from his throat and tears filled his eyes.

"His lungs are crushed." Roma stated plainly, his voice with no inflection. "He can't speak. He is going to die. Soon."

"No…no…Michael. Please, I know we haven't known each other long, but I love you!" She sobbed, big wet tears running down her cheeks. Roma stepped forward and placed his hand over his teammate's, his eyes growing glossy and moist.

Michael's tiny paw tightened around her finger ever so slightly and the corners of his lips twitched in a small smile.

A slight breeze caressed Rose and Roma's cheeks, warmly and gently like a kiss, and then Michael was gone.

* * *

Noooo, Michael ;-; I don't know if you guys got attached to him at all, he was only present for about two chapters, but I really liked him. He's based off of the Patrat from my Nuzlocke run, who was taken out on the same route. Now do you see why this story is rated M? :P

If anyone cares, I thought I'd share Roma's theme songs. His Snivy form's theme is "Move's Like Jagger" by Maroon 5, and his Servine form's theme is "Fever" by Beyonce, the Heat version. Maybe if you listen to those songs you might understand part of my inspiration!

So what do you guys think? "He" has finally had a real affect on the story. How will Michael's death affect Rose and Roma? How will Roma's change affect his relationship with Rose? You'll just have to keep reading to find out.

-Vayel


	10. Laid to rest

Rose and Roma quietly mourned, neither knowing what to do next. Rose had reached forward and closed Michael's eyes gently, feeling as if the small act could help put him at rest somehow. Her companion remained silent, lowering his eyes to ground as tears lid down his scaled cheeks. Turning to him slowly, Rose reached out for comfort and he obliged, climbing onto her arms and up to her shoulder. He was considerably larger than before, but could still fit comfortably on her shoulder, draping his body across her shoulders and wrapping his tail loosely around her neck. She placed her hand against his cheek and pulled him closer to her face, leaning into him and sobbing quietly.

Roma allowed her all the time she needed, not saying a word as the sun set and plunged them into darkness. He had defeated the haunting Pokemon that had slayed his friend in one shot, he feared no evil. He would have stayed still all night, if not for the rustling sound he heard behind the tree Michael leaned against.

He let out a low and dangerous hiss, feeling outraged that someone would interrupt his and his master's mourning period. Rose sniffled and looked up, rubbing her eyes with the back of her free hand.

"Leave us be." Roma spat, bearing his pointed fangs. Cautiously, two Patrat's emerged from the tall grass, staring curiously at the Pokemon and Trainer before them.

"What…are you doing?" One of them asked, peering curiously at Michael's limp form. Rose could feel Roma coiled around her, preparing to spring at any moment. She gently stroked his head, telling him to relax without words.

"They are highly curious Pokemon, Roma, try to be understanding." She explained, dully examining the two Pokemon as they crept forward. "We are just mourning the loss of our friend. There…there was an accident, and he was killed." The two Patrat's gasped, taking a second look at Michael before grasping the situation.

"I see…" One of them said, placing a paw on his chin in thought. "Well, we will need to take his body."

"Don't. You. Touch. Him." Roma snarled, sliding smoothly off of Rose's shoulder and standing before them, leering down. They backed away a few steps, holding up their paws in surrender.

"It's custom!" The Patrat squeaked, pinning his ears against his head in fright. "He must be buried at one of our burial grounds." Rose gently placed a hand on Roma's shoulder and the agitated creature relaxed slightly beneath her fingertips.

"That…that sounds nice." She told them, smiling slightly. "May…may we come? He was important to us…" The two Patrat's deliberated for a moment, whispering to each other in hushed voices before one of them nodded his agreement.

* * *

Cradling Michael with as much care as she could, Rose followed the Patrats through a deep forest. After about an hour of walking, one of the Patrats, the one who had done all the talking thus far, cleared his throat.

"So…you really cared for that Patrat?" He asked, his tone a little disbelieving. Roma let out a soft hiss, but Rose interrupted him before he could speak.

"Yes. Michael was a new addition to our team, but he was a very valued member to us. We had only spent a few days together, but he finally opened up to us." She mumbled, glancing down at his lifeless form.

"He was my first Pokemon friend." Roma explained, some venom in his voice. "He was a worthy comrade."

"Wow…" The Patrat turned and looked them with wide eyes. "Most Trainers and Pokemon don't really respect Patrats. They find us weak or annoying, pests. That's why we were so curious when we found you crying over him. I've never met a Trainer who actually cared for a Patrat before…oh, here we are, let me go find the elder. You two-er, three, wait here." They had reached a clearing with many holes in it which Rose recognized as their nests. Several Patrats were standing guard around the perimeter, and as they approached, all eyes fell on them. Rose ignored the stares, gently stroking the fur on Michael's cheeks instead, while Roma sent each of the watchers a vicious glare, causing them to stiffen and turn away.

After a few minutes the Patrat returned without his previous companion, and instead was accompanied by a rather weary looking Watchog. The skinny Pokemon tottered up to the carefully, eyes darting from Roma, to Rose, to Michael.

"Oh…what a shame…" The Watchog spoke with a tired, gloomy voice. "Another fallen friend. My guard here has explained the situation to me and thought it is unusual, and as far as I know it has never been done before, I will allow you to witness his burial, as he was your friend." Rose smiled gratefully and Roma bit his tongue, holding back a snarky comment.

"Thank you, elder." Rose replied, bowing her head. The Watchog smiled kindly and turned to the lookouts nearest him, clicking his teeth once to get their attention, and then twitching his tail erratically. They seemed to understand and four of them hustled forward. They surrounded Rose and she presented them with Michael's body, gently lowering him into their waiting paws.

"Come, while you were waiting we prepared a spot for him. It's under an old Oran tree, a place of respect."

The burial was short and sweet, the four Patrats who had carried him lowered him into the ground gently and threw a few purple flowers on his body. The elder Watchog encouraged Roma and Rose to participate, handing them small flowers to add. After they tossed the purple blooms in his grave, the Patrats took turns grabbing handfuls of dirt and tossing it over his body. Once again, Roma and Rose participated, adding a handful after handful until he was completely covered and the ground was level again.

The Patrats left silently, leaving Roma, Rose and the elder Watchog alone. The ceremony was over and Michael was gone. Rose hung her head feeling as if she simply had no more tears left. Roma slid into her lap, passing through the curtain of her hair and pressed his forehead against hers. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, and soaked up his comforting presence in silence.

"You two have been through a lot today. If you would like, you could stay with us tonight." The elder Watchog offered, placing a paw on Rose's shoulder. She lifted her head and smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you."

* * *

Rose lay in a particularly thick area of grass, the stalks she had bent down forming a soft bed for her. Roma lay atop her, his long body reaching across her abdomen. His chin rested on her collarbone and his burning eyes glowed faintly in the darkness as they stared at her face.

She stared up at sky, thinking that just twenty-four hours ago she had been so carefree and happy, lying next to N and learning constellations. She let out a gentle sigh and placed a hand on Roma's neck, massaging the tight muscle that was coiled there.

"Did you know there is a Serperior constellation? N showed it to me last night. I can't remember where it is exactly though. Next time we see him we'll have to ask him." Rose mumbled, letting out another sigh. Roma hummed softly in response, the sound reverberating through him and traveling through her chest. She laughed softly.

"Can you feel it when I speak?" She asked, closing her eyes. He chuckled and nodded against her.

"Does that make you feel connected to me?" He joked, a quiet laugh rumbling in his chest. She found herself smiling and was surprised, thinking that nothing could lift her spirits.

"Roma?"

"Yea?"

"Don't ever leave me. In any form." She told him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. In response he curled his tail around her side, letting out a quiet whimper.

"I won't. I'll never leave you. Promise you'll never leave me? Even to go stargazing with a boy?" He whined, voice shaking. "If you do, I'll have to ground you forever. Don't ever leave me."

"I promise."

* * *

Okay, I have a couple things to say. 1. I was half delirious with exhaustion while writing this, so that is why it is short and most likely terrible. If I get enough complaints I will re-do it. I'm sorry guys, I just wanted to get another chapter out while I still had inspiration. 2. I realized that I had anonymous reviews disabled, as that is the default setting. I changed that. I don't know if that was deterring some of you from reviewing, but it's changed now. I just hope I don't get too many negative comments now. 3. This is going to be the last bummer chapter for a while. Sorry for being so dreary! Things are going to look up from here :) Thanks for reading as always!

-Vayel


	11. Bathing

Rose woke slowly, rising like the sun. As the first dagger of sunlight pierced the tree canopy and kissed her cheek, her eyes fluttered open. She stretched, her muscles quivering as their slumber ended, and the slight movement caused Roma to stir, his tail wrapping around his companion's waist and his eyes opening the slightest bit.

"Are you awake?" He mumbled, his voice quiet and dry. Rose arched an eyebrow at him, placing a hand atop his head gently.

"Are you okay? You sound sick." She asked, stroking his head lovingly. He chuckled softly and let out a contented sigh.

"I will be fine. The Snivy evolutionary line tends to become lethargic at night. We gather our energy from the sun. Actually, we don't really need to eat if we get enough sun, but it doesn't hurt." He explained, eyeing the patch of sun that was slowly spreading across his Trainer's cheek.

"That's amazing." She told him, watching as he fanned out the leaf like scales on his tail and stretching it towards a patch of sunlight by her hip. As soon as the scales were bathed in sunlight he let out a satisfied sigh, closing his eyes once more.

They sat there in silence for a while, both gathering their thoughts as sleepiness slowly ebbed away.

"Hey Roma?"

He hummed his acknowledgment, opening one scaled lid.

"What…what happened back there?" She whispered, eyes clouding over. His slitted pupils constricted and he gave her a knowing look.

"You mean with Michael's death? I was hoping you could tell me. You sensed something just before it happened. You knew there was something wrong with that Pidove."

"Well, of course, didn't you see it? I've never seen one like that before." She said flatly. He raised a brow at her and shook his head.

"It looked normal to me. Maybe a little less aware looking, but basically the same."

"It…looked normal to you? But it was all white, and it had…those strange eyes…" She said softly, rolling onto her side. Roma slithered off of her lap in the same movement, submersing himself in the sun and looking at her strangely.

"It looked absolutely normal to me. Gray feathers, lifeless, unintelligent eyes…" He drawled, showing his obvious distaste for the flying type. "How did you know something bad was going to happen?"

"That's…odd." She stroked her chin thoughtfully, gazing up at the canopy above. "I don't quite know how I knew, I just…felt it. It was suddenly I was freezing and this feeling of dread came over me." She explained, recalling the moment.

"Have you felt like this before?" He asked, both eyes focusing on her face intently.

"…sort of…but not as strongly." She admitted, feeling ashamed. "I sometimes feel like someone is looking for me, like someone has it out for me." She shivered slightly, wrapping her arms around herself. "I can feel these eyes, searching and searching for me. That Pidove had the same eyes, that's why I was so afraid."

"What did the eyes look like?" She shook her head slowly.

"I can't remember. When I see them, I know them, but as soon as they are gone my memory goes blank." She sighed, turning a heavy gaze to her friend.

"I…I have a feeling…that this will follow me. That I will see more of those things with those eyes. I have a feeling that my path, whatever it turns out to be, will be dangerous." Her eyes dropped to the forest floor and her voice shook slightly. "And…I understand if you don't want to go on that path with me…"

Roma snorted and rolled his fiery eyes at her, standing up and placing his hands on his hips.

"Puh-lease don't get all melodramatic on me." He groaned, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "We are on an adventure! We are supposed to be having the times of our lives! Now get up and get ready, we have a long day of training and travel ahead of us. Go on, move it!" He lectured, using the long vines from his neck crest to whip the ground near where Rose sat. She jumped up at the loud cracking noise and was immediately on her feet, hands held up in surrender.

"Alright! Alright!" She giggled, feeling relieved. She spotted a small pile of assorted berries near the edge of the clearing and smiled. "It looks like the elder Watchog gathered us some breakfast. Let's eat and then we'll head on out."

Roma nodded approvingly and sat by her as she ate, becoming lost in thought. As he watched her eat, so carefree and innocent, he decided he had made the right decision by withholding information from her. She turned and flashed a smile at him, cheeks still stuffed with berries, and offered him one. He graciously took it and nibbled on the Oran berry delicately.

'Yes' he thought to himself, 'she does not need to know all the details'. She didn't need to know the means by which he found her, that he had picked up her scent to find her in that clearing.

She did not need to know that when he found her, she had a distinct and terribly familiar odor.

She had the toxic, sickly sweet scent of death around her.

* * *

After seeing no traces of Patrat's or the elder Watchog, Roma and Rose decided they did not want to found and went on their way. It took some convincing, but Rose eventually caved and allowed Roma to train, though she healed him after almost every battle, whether he needed it or not. He would sigh and roll his eyes every time, but he allowed his Trainer to fuss over him as much as she wanted, understanding it was a part of the grieving process for her. Before he knew it, the sun had reached the highest point in the sky.

"Let's take a break." Rose suggested, looking a little worn out. He wouldn't dare admit it, but Roma was quite sore even with all the healing, and accepted the idea happily.

The two sat in silence by the side of a river they had found on the map. Roma seemed well versed in interpreting maps and was able to find their location and calculate how long it would take to get to the next town, which would be about half an hour.

Taking a few berries from her bag that she had saved from the morning meal, Rose snacked happily, staring curiously at the water's surface. The river ran slowly at this part, barely crawling forward, it almost appeared to be still. She crawled forward to the river's edge, cautiously placing a single finger on its surface.

"I don't remember this. I know it is water, but I don't remember this feeling." She marveled at the liquid, watching a drop slip off her finger and return to the river. "I like this."

"Why don't you take a dip then? You smell like a Garbodor's armpit anyways, it would be good to get cleaned up before we get to Nacrene City, otherwise people won't want to be around you." Roma told her, plugging his nose for affect. Rose blushed and gave herself an experimental sniff, deciding that she in fact did have a distinct smell that should be removed.

"That's a good idea." She replied, standing up and unbuttoning her shorts, allowing them to fall to her ankles. She grabbed the hem of her tank top and began pulling it up when Roma turned towards her, eyes wide and cheeks red.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing! You can't just get naked here?" He sputtered, quickly flipping around and covering his eyes for good measure.

"Why not?" She asked, continuing to undress anyways until she was only in her red and black Zorua themed underwear.

"It's not proper! Humans, well, _most_ humans at least, don't go showing their bits off in public!" He exclaimed, lowering his hands and peeking at the human cautiously. When he realized she was only in her underwear, his cheeks flared up once more.

"This place isn't that public, we're the only one's here. Besides, you're naked all the time." She retorted, pointing an accusing finger at his unclothed body. He let out a loud sigh and covered his face with his hand, trying to think of a way to explain human tradition to her.

"It's different with humans and Pokemon. Humans wear clothes to cover up special parts of their bodies. They have a belief that only other humans who are special to them can see those parts of themselves. On the males they cover up that region-" He pointed to the fork in her legs and she looked down at the mentioned area, "though they have different bits than females do. Females cover up that same spot, and also those two spots." He pointed her chest, which she covered with her hands, staring at him for approval of the motion.

"Okay, I think I get it. I cover up these parts of my body to everybody, but special people can see them?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side. Roma closed his eyes and massaged his temples.

"Yes. Exactly. Now, I'm going to go stand over behind those bushes and give you some privacy while you bathe. Holler if you need me and I'll be right there." He told her. She nodded happily and went to unclip her bra, fiddling with the clasps in the back. Roma turned red from head to toe and marched off without another word.

He sat on the other side of the bushes that secluded Rose from prying eyes. Letting out a long breath, he shook his head and muttered quietly to himself. That girl was absolutely clueless. How was he going to teach her everything she needed to know? He only knew so much about humans.

"Hi there!" A voice squeaked. Roma turned to his left and noticed a Tympole bouncing over towards him. "You look worried, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just waiting for my Trainer to take a quick bath in the river, and then we're heading on to Nacrene City." He explained, eyeing the Tympole carefully.

The Tympole either didn't notice Roma's off-putting looks, or it simply didn't care because it smiled and settled beside him.

"That's cool. Nacrene City is a lot of fun, my Trainer was just there! He's only been there for about a day, but he showed me all the cool stuff already." The Tympole bragged, looking awfully happy with itself.

A sinking feeling settled in Roma's gut and a cold shiver crawled up his spine.

"Does your Trainer have green hair?" He hissed.

"Yea! How'd you know?" The Tympole chirped happily.

From behind the two Pokemon a gleeful shout was heard.

"Oh! Hi N! How are you?

* * *

Hello everybody! It was brought to my attention that the last few chapters were a little confusing, I hope things were cleared up a bit here. Don't be afraid to tell me when I make mistakes or am confusing, I already know the story and sometimes the translation from thought to paper leaves details out, causing confusion. I won't know if I messed up unless you guys tell me, so keep the feedback coming!

I really had fun writing this chapter, and I think he next chapter will be a lot of fun too. N is back! He doesn't show up in the game's storyline as much as I wanted, so he will make a few extra appearances in my story, seeing as this IS a NxOC story, it needs a good does of him in it too.

So how many of you feel bad for poor Roma? I know I do, even though I giggle to myself when I put him in situations like this 3

-Vayel


	12. Onwards

Rose sighed happily as she slipped through the water. The movement came naturally to her, dancing across the bottom of the river as if she were a performer on a stage. Closing her eyes, she dipped herself under the water, letting her hair get soaked and clean. She emerged quickly and flipped her hair back out of her eyes, letting out a peal of laughter.

She would have to do this more often. Not just the bathing part, but the swimming.

"Maybe I was a water type Pokemon in a past life…" She pondered aloud, settling low in the water so that she was submerged up to her chin. Movement on the river's bank caught her eye and she noticed a familiar tall figure walking by. With his hands shoved deep in his pockets, N was strolling by, eyes glued to the ground and the brim of his hat covering his gray eyes.

"Oh! Hi N! How are you?" She called out, waving one arm to get his attention. The green haired boy snapped his head up at the sound of his name and a grin crossed his face.

"Hello Rose! Having a swim? May I join you?" He asked, taking a few steps closer to the water's edge.

"NO! NO NO NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Roma stormed through the bushes like a rampaging Taruos, tearing the poor foliage from its roots in his rush. N immediately took a few stumbling steps back, pressing himself against a nearby tree.

"Wh-wh-what's wrong Roma? What did I do wrong?" He stuttered, shrinking under the burning glare of the enraged Servine.

"Rommaaaaaa…" Rose whined, brow furrowing and pink lips pouting. "Why not? You said only special people could see my bits. N is special, he's my friend."

"That's…ugh, no, that's not how it works. I'll explain later. You are now double grounded. You must ask me permission before exposing your bits." He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. This was beginning to become a habit. If he wasn't careful, he feared he might develop migraines.

"Wait, what are you guys talking about?" N queried, tilting his head to the side. Roma shot him a cold stare and crossed his arms.

"Just because she doesn't know any better doesn't mean you can take advantage of her!" He hissed, bearing his pointed teeth at the youth before him. "She doesn't understand the implications of being naked, and I will NOT let you take advantage of that."

N's face grew as red as Roma's eyes and he jolted as if he'd just been shocked.

"W-w-wait! She's…sh-she's naked?" He managed to say, voice high pitched and speech almost too fast to understand. Roma nodded once and all the color drained from the boy's face. He managed to pull his hat over his eyes and turn the other way before collapsing on the ground in a heap.

Rose let out a worried gasp and hurried to the shore, forgetting her unclothed state entirely. Roma let out a bark of laughter and fell to the ground as well, grabbing his sides as he laughed uncontrollably.

"H-h-he fainted!" He jeered, wiping a tear from his eye. Rose reached N's side and managed to roll him onto his back, sending a dirty look Roma's way.

"He could be hurt! Don't laugh." She chided, focusing her attention back to the green haired male before her. His breathing was normal and the color was slowly returning back to his face, so she figured he wouldn't suffer permanent damage. Roma walked up beside her, coughing occasionally to hide his continued laughter.

"I. Was not. Expecting that." He choked out, a grin on his smug face. "Go ahead and get dressed if you're finished. I'll keep watch over him." Rose nodded her understanding, still eyeing Roma in a disgruntled way before going over to her pile of clothing. By the time she was finished, N was beginning to stir, mumbling softly and putting a hand over his face.

She darted to his side, shoving an indignant Roma out of the way as she peered at his face. His eyes fluttered open, and as he found her staring back at him with a worried expression, he felt an unfamiliar emotion stir deep within him. Something ancient and abused, like an old broken leg being rebroken and let to heal properly. It hurt, but at the same time it flooded him with a sort of warmth.

"Are you okay?" She asked, eyes flitting over his form briefly, checking for obvious injury. Without thinking, he raised his hand up and cupped her cheek, tilting her head ever so slightly so that her eyes met his again. His smiled was so gentle and gracious that Rose felt a little unsettled, undeserving. She felt as if she was seeing something intimate, something precious and rare, something secret and untainted.

Her cheeks tinted pink and her breath caught in her chest. Something…strange was happening. Her eyes widened ever so slightly just as his did and suddenly gravity seemed to increase, pulling her closer to him.

With a loud crack, Roma whipped N's hand away, shattering the moment.

"Alright, alright, he's fine. And you," he pointed a vine at the green haired boy, who was cradling his hand tenderly, "No touchy."

"Roma!" Rose exclaimed, resisting the urge to grab her friend's hand and examine it for injury. "That wasn't very nice. N has already had a tough day."

"It's fine, Rose, don't worry." N smiled, sitting up and inspecting his hand, which was a little red, but otherwise fine. "I find it fascinating how Roma protects you. He treats you like you're his hatchling."

"Hey now." Roma huffed, his cheeks tinting slightly. Rose and N shared a laugh at his expense, causing his cheeks to color darker before he snapped at the two humans to stop laughing at him.

"So, have you had a chance to look around town yet?" N asked, turning to Rose curiously. She shook her head no and his eyes widened, an excited look crossing his face. "You haven't? Then I can be your guide! Come on, let's go!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up with him, dragging the startled girl towards Nacrene City, Roma following as quickly as his little legs would take him and yelling obscenities at the strange man guiding his Trainer away from him.

* * *

Gah! I'm sooooo sorry guys! It has been a HECTIC couple days. I know this is just a little chapter, but I wanted you guys to know that I'm not quitting yet! I have a bit of the next chapter done and hopefully I'll get it up tomorrow night. Next week I have off of class, and I am housesitting for a couple days, so what better to do than sit down and write?

Any reviews would be greatly appreciated, and of course please, PLEASE let me know if there are any spelling or grammatical errors, I know when I see errors in stories it totally takes me out of the moment and I don't want that happening with my story.

Thanks again for reading!

-Vayel


	13. Toys to be Kept

"This…is…" Roma spun around with tears in his eyes, a grin splitting his face from ear to ear.

"It's amazing! I can really be in here? They'll let me look at the books?" He asked, unbelieving and hopeful. N nodded once and Roma was off, scanning the many rows of books for something of interest. Rose beamed as she watched her loyal companion picking books of the shelves with his long vines, accumulating a large stack until he couldn't hold anymore. With an excited huff, he plopped down in a corner, picking a book off the top of his stack and flipping it open with a look like that of a hungry Mightyena on his face.

"Oh, you are temporarily ungrounded. I will be here awhile, go explore. But don't leave the city." Roma called out, waving a hand dismissively at the two humans watching him.

"Alright, have fun!" Rose chuckled, allowing N to guide her by the hand out of Nacrene's large library.

"Thank you so much for showing that to us." She told him, glancing down and smiling. N let out a quiet laugh and shook his head.

"It was totally worth it. Did you see how happy he looked?" He replied, squeezing her hand to get her to look at him.

"I've never seen him that happy before. It's nice. Especially…" Her stare turned down to the ground again and her shoulders fell. N stopped walking and turned so he was facing her directly.

"What is it?" He grabbed her shoulder with his free hand, squeezing it gently. She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"We lost Michael." She breathed, eyes glistening. N frowned and pulled her to him, wrapping his long arms around her. She accepted the comfort, letting her own arms snake around his neck and melding her body against his. He noticed she was shaking slightly, and rubbed her back soothingly, whispering words of comfort in her ear. He was reminded of the countless times he had taken the same position with the Pokemon his father had brought him, cradling them in his arms and assuring them that they were safe.

Somehow, this felt a little different. When his Pokemon friends needed his comfort, it was because they had been hurt, they were suffering. But in this case, his friend was suffering because someone else had been hurt.

As he felt his shirt become wet, he realized that she was the first Trainer he had ever seen weep for a Pokemon other than himself. And somehow that realization made him feel a hundred times closer to her in spirit.

Tightening his grip, he shared her grief, though he did not know the shy Patrat at all. He knew how hard it was to lose a friend. That was the reason he was fighting in the first place.

After Rose calmed down, N brought her to a small café in the northwest corner of Nacrene which was popular for its live music. She had appeared so worn out after weeping on his shoulder for half an hour that he felt it was his responsibility to perk her up.

As they sat at a table on the patio, he moved to pull her chair out for her, as he had read in his etiquette books. She seemed confused, but graciously accepted, beaming at him as he sat across from her.

"Thank you for showing me around, this place is bigger than the other places I've been. Is this the biggest place in Unova?" She asked as he picked up a napkin and placed it on his lap. She mimicked the action, watching him for instruction.

"No, not by any means! This is actually quite a small city." He laughed, amused at how little she knew about the world. He didn't find her stupid by any means, he could see the intelligence and thirst for knowledge in her aquamarine eyes, she just hadn't seen the world yet. Again, the feeling of a kindred spirit welled up inside him and he found himself smiling widely at her.

She had propped her chin on her hand and was staring off into space, the corners of her mouth curled upwards. Somehow, he knew she was thinking about bigger cities, about the places she would see and the people and Pokemon she would meet. And he found himself excited for her. He remembered how thrilled he was when his father had said that he could go out on an adventure. He had had years of training and hundreds upon hundreds of books to read about the world before he went out, while she only had Roma to guide her. For a moment, he pondered just traveling with her on her journey, but he realized that such a thing would never work as he was on a mission and his father would never allow him to "become distracted".

Her eyes met his, and as her cheeks tinted and she bashfully glanced away, he realized he had been staring at her the whole time. He coughed awkwardly and felt his own face heat up, causing her to laugh lightly.

A waiter approached them and Rose pointed out what she wanted on the menu, a simple pasta dish, while N decided on a nice salad. She began to talk about the restaurant and N listened, albeit a little distractedly. As she spoke about how different everything was, a thought occurred to him.

How would she grow and change? How would this journey affect her? Would she always weep for her fallen friends, or would hard times and unfortunate circumstances jade her? Would her eyes always hold that bright curiosity that had drawn him to her? Would her lips always create that smile, that genuine, child-like smile that made his heart stutter? Would she always speak in a soft, demure way? As he thought of her changing, of a stranger replacing the girl before him, he felt his heart race and sweat heat his brow. The urge to grab his Xtransceiver and call for the Shadow Triad to grab her and whisk her away to his castle was almost unbearable. He felt his fingers twitch, already miming out the buttons to push to make it happen, when the waiter returned.

And there it was. Her face lit up as her food was placed before her, eyes shining and hands clapping delightedly. The waited let out a little laugh at her enthusiasm and served N his salad, bowing shallowly before ducking away.

At that moment he decided he must let her be free. He couldn't clip her wings and keep her stuffed away at the castle. It simply wouldn't be fair. He would be traveling all over Unova, searching for ways to persuade its citizens to understand reason and release their Pokemon. She would be stuck in that castle, all alone just as he had for so long.

No, for now, she would remain free. She was beautiful, perfect in her natural form. For now, he would keep an eye on her when he could and let her discover the world for herself. With Roma by her side, he felt she would be safe.

But, if she began to change, if she began to become tainted, he would snatch her away, like a knight in shining armor, and protect her from the horrors of the world that he knew all too well.

* * *

As I promised (sort of) here's another chapter! It's a bit longer than usual, but it's mostly stuck in N's head. I don't know how much you guys want to hear his side of the story, but here it is. I have another story idea in my head, but I don't know how well I could juggle two stories at the same time. I might write out the first chapter and see how I feel about it. Anyways, I've started the next chapter already, and it may be out tomorrow night, but it might not, depending on how tired I am after work.

As always, any feedback is greatly appreciated!

-Vayel


	14. Can I hold you?

"Which one is that?" N queried, pointing to a cluster of stars peeking through the canopy. Rose wiggled slightly, getting closer to him and causing a heat to rise in his body. He hoped that she would blame the redness in his cheeks to the heat from the small campfire by them. Roma peeked up from the book he was reading as his Trainer wriggled, and stared pointedly at N. The young man swallowed thickly as the Servine pointed two claws at his own eyes, and then pointed them at N's, indicating that no matter how distracted the studious Pokemon was, he would always be watching N.

"That…is Ursaring major?" She guessed, face scrunching up in thought.

"That's right! How about that one?" He asked, pointing to another cluster of stars.

By the time they had finished eating dinner it was growing dark, and instead of renting out rooms, they decided to camp out. Swinging by the library and picking up a reluctant Roma, they brought him (and the books he managed to convince the librarian to let him borrow) to a small clearing not far outside of the city.

And then they began stargazing.

Rose was awfully proud at how many constellations she had managed to remember, which was only amplified by the excited look N got every time she answered correctly. She decided that she enjoyed learning, and hoped that her journey would teach her many things.

After a few more correct guesses, N let out a happy sigh and rolled on his side, propping himself up on his elbow to stare Rose in the eyes.

"I like spending time with you." He told her softly, his cheeks tinting ever so slightly. The smile she gave him was dazzling.

"I like being with you, too." She replied, mimicking his position. His heart fluttered and turned his gaze to the soft grass beneath them.

"Um…Rose?" He asked, fiddling with a blade of grass idly. She titled her head to the side and waited patiently for him to continue. He let out a deep breath and met her gaze again, his eyes determined.

"Could I…could I hold you?" Her eyebrows shot up, and after a tense moment for N, she let out a little giggle.

"Well, of course! I always hold Roma when we sleep." She explained, eyes moving over to her Servine, who had fallen asleep in his book. "It looks like he's done reading, do you mind if I put out the fire for the night? Or are you cold?" He stood and offered her a hand, which she graciously accepted.

"I'll take care of the fire, milady, you get ready for bed." He suggested, bowing deeply. She laughed and curtsied in return.

"Oh, thank you kind sir. I shall prepare our bed for the night!" He walked over to the small bag he had brought with them and pulled out a collapsible container, heading towards the river to gather some water.

Rose watched him go, feeling a twinge of panic as he disappeared into the darkness, but laughing at her own silliness and going over to her bag. She had managed to pick up a blanket at the Pokemon center in town and placed it across the grass to help keep them warm.

She walked over to her Pokemon and rubbed his back gently, earning a soft groan from the sleeping serpent.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, cracking open one eye groggily. She smiled and started scratching under his chin.

"Yes, everything is fine. We're going to bed now. Do you want to sleep in your Pokeball? Or are you content right where you're at?" She questioned, finding her answer as he curled up once more, letting out a wide yawn and settling back down. "Good night Roma." She whispered, placing a soft kiss on top of his head.

A loud hissing sound filled the clearing and Rose turned to see the fire reduced to wet, black ash. Blinking rapidly, Rose waited for eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness.

"Here." N whispered close to her, slipping his hand in hers. He guided her slowly over to the blanket she had put down and sat down, bringing her in beside him. He laid down quietly and waited for her to lie beside him.

"I've never slept beside another human before…what do I do?" She asked, unsure. "Roma usually just lays on my stomach…but I'm afraid I'll crush you…" He laughed gently and grabbed her wrist, pulling into the crook of his arm and laying her head on his chest.

"I think this is how it goes. I've seen pictures of couples like this." He told her, placing his chin on top of her head.

"Couples?" He flushed and was grateful she couldn't see it.

"Oh…um, yea…" He mumbled, realizing the implications of his slip up. He decided to just fess up, feeling it would be deceptive to leave his friend in the dark about the meaning of his words. "When two people really like each other, sometimes they become boyfriend and girlfriend and they hold hands and cuddle and kiss and…stuff…" She propped herself up and looked at his face, trying to understand.

"Are we a couple? Are you my boyfriend?" Her eyes were wide and bright, seeming to glow in the darkness. Smiling unsurely, he placed a hand on her cheek and gazed deep into the seas of her eyes. Her hair cascaded around him, gleaming in the moonlight like liquid silver, putting them in their own little world.

"Only…if you want me to be…" He breathed, his heart beating wildly. Her lips parted slightly and her eyes became thoughtful.

"Do couples only do those things with each other?" She queried, tilting her head slightly. He nodded, feeling as if the air around him was limited. When did it get so hot?

"I would love for you to be my boyfriend." She decided, smiling widely. "I think I would be upset to see you do those things with other people, but I would like to do those things with you."

His heart skipped a beat, then started beating at double time.

"You…you would?" He asked, disbelieving. She nodded her consent and he wrapped his arms around her tightly, pulling her close and planting a kiss on the top of her head. "That is so wonderful! I feel the same way! I'm going to be the best boyfriend ever, you'll see!" He exclaimed, burying his face in her silky locks and grinning like a fool. She returned the grin and put her arms around him, too, pressing herself closer.

"I'll do my best to be a good girlfriend for you." She vowed, pulling back and staring into his beaming face. He reached out and caressed her cheek once more, staring up at her with a warmth and openness she hadn't seen before.

"I have a feeling…" He whispered. "That this is the beginning of something...amazing."

* * *

Yikes! So sorry for the wait guys! I took a little bit to recover and relax, and then I got really sucked into this book I was reading (finished it last night, it was amazing 3), and then I started writing another story and got really sucked into that. But then I felt guilty for letting all of you down so I pushed myself to start writing this again...and what do you know, I had a lot of fun! A nice fluffy chapter for you, my wonderful readers!

As always, let me know if you see any errors that need to be corrected, and how you feel about the chapter in general!

Thanks for reading!

-Vayel


	15. Madness

Rose's eyes snapped open robotically. She was instantly awake, senses as sharp as a Braviary's. She could hear the wind caressing each leaf as it blew over head, and could see each sturdy vein in the center of each blade of grass. She was aware of a pair of warm arms wrapped protectively around her, and a strong muscled chest behind her.

'N' she thought silently to herself, feeling his heart beat beneath her touch. She was temporarily calmed, but a nagging feeling that something was off was picking at her. She sat up slowly, moving as fluidly and quietly as possible so as not to awake N.

The soft crunch of a breaking twig caught her attention and her head whipped around to its source. She saw a figure cloaked in gray, reaching greedy hands towards a sleeping Roma.

Letting out a strangle cry, she leapt to her feet, heart beating erratically. The figure turned around in surprise, revealing the Plasma emblem on the front of his cloak.

"You!" Roma hissed, alerted by his Trainer's cry. "Rose, it's that monster from the Dreamyard! And his friend!" His stare went behind Rose, where another grunt was rifling through her bag.

"Wh-what's happening?" Rose cried, eyes darting from Roma to each of the grunts.

"We are liberating your Pokemon!" The one near her bag announced. "But all of these balls appear to be empty, so you only have the Servine?"

"Only?" Roma scoffed, "I'm more than enough."

The grunt near Roma laughed wickedly, turning his harsh eyes on the serpent.

"Oh, don't worry, we're not here to capture you, no…" His eyes glinted wickedly in the moonlight. "No, this is personal." With a soft sound he flipped open a switch blade, grinning wickedly.

Seeing the offending weapon pointed at her companion, something snapped in Rose's brain. She let out a wordless cry and leapt forward, ready to take down the grunt at any cost. He turned slowly, and she managed to tackle him, her hands on his shoulders and feet planted firmly on his belly. With the wind knocked out of him, the grunt landed hard, though kept his grip on his weapon. He was temporarily stunned, and as Rose leered down at him, a lick of fear crossed his features. The girl who had moments ago seemed so peaceful and harmless now had a feral glow in her unnaturally blue eyes. Teeth bared and face twisted in rage, she looked like a Mightyena standing above its prey.

Remembering his weapon, the grunt brought his hand up swiftly, aimed at the pale column of her throat. She leapt back at the last moment, the blade barely skimming her flesh. She rose from a crouch, fingers gently probing her throat, and stared curiously at the crimson droplets left on the tips.

Roma let out a vicious snarl, unleashing his vines. Like twin serpents, his vines soared forward, wrapping tightly around the grunts weapon hand and throat.

"Don't. You. Touch her." He hissed, eyes glowing bright as fleshly spilled blood. A look of terror contorted the grunts face as Roma's vines constricted and glided across his skin. Wicked thorns sprouted, digging into his flesh, causing him to let out a choked scream.

At the sound of a loud "CRUNCH", Rose's eyes snapped up, a horrified gasp escaping her as she saw the grunt's arm, which was bent at an unnatural angle and was bleeding steadily.

"Roma! Stop!" She pleaded, eyes reaching the vine around the grunt's neck, which was still tightening, causing the grunt's face to turn an odd shade of blue.

The Servine did not seem to hear, eyes focused on his prey, burning like the fires of Hell. He was going to kill the grunt with no remorse in his heart.

"Roma!" Rose screamed, rushing forward and falling to her knees before her Pokemon, tears running down her cheeks. "Roma! Please! Stop! That's enough!" She begged, placing her hands on his cheeks. His vines released the grunt, dropping his barely living body like a rag doll.

And found their way to Rose.

She gasped as they wound around her wrist, thorns pricking her delicate flesh. The pain was something she had never experienced, and she quickly became afraid of the new, unwelcome sensation.

"Roma, I don't like this…" She breathed, watching blood well up around her wounds. "Don't hurt me, I love you."

Everything stopped. Even the breeze through the trees seemed to cease and a heavy silence surrounded them. For a few moments everything was almost peaceful. Then, suddenly, Roma took in a long, shuddering breath, as if breathing for the first time. His eyes slowly widened and his vines unwound, slowly retracting.

"Rose?" He asked, blinking a few times and swaying on his feet. Rose scuttled over and placed a hand on his shoulder, steadying her companion. He looked up at her with a confused expression, his burning eyes pleading, then glanced down at his master's wrists.

"Rose…I hurt you…I…Rose I'm so sorry…" He blurted out, starting to shake. "I…I can't believe, I never should…you're going to get rid of me, aren't you? I don't blame you, I'm a monster, oh Rose…"

She wrapped him in her arms and pulled him to her, resting her chin on the top of his leafed head. He shuddered, as if the warmth of her body and her heart was reaching his very bones.

"You didn't mean to, I know you didn't. Once you realized what was happening, you stopped. You're no monster." She assured him, stroking his back gently. She felt warmth on her shirt and realized he had begun to weep.

"I would never abandon you, no matter what happens. We're in this together, remember? You are my friend, and I am your friend. Friends forgive each other, and I forgive you."

"Rose…" He sniffled, pulling back slightly and swiping at his eyes. "You really mean it?" When she nodded he gave her a small smile. "Thanks…can…can I go in my ball for a bit? I just…need some time alone…"

She strode over to her messenger bag and rifled around, finding his ball and recalling him without a word.

A rustle to her left caused panic to grip her and almost made her call out Roma again, but she let out a sigh of relief as N stepped out of the bushes, out of breath and cheeks pink from exertion.

"Rose? Are you okay? I went to chase down the other guy when Roma started fighting…your wrists!" He huffed, crossing the clearing and pulling her hands into his.

"Roma got…he did it on accident, I'm okay, it doesn't hurt very much." She explained, not wanting to worry anybody and hoping Roma was listening so he might be comforted.

"I shouldn't have left you alone, I'm sorry…" N apologized, looking genuinely sorry. She laughed a little at his concern and shook her head.

"No, no, it's fine, really. Roma protected me from the other guy." She glanced around and realized that said grunt must have crawled off during the commotion. She was glad, she didn't want to have to deal with him, and if he was healthy enough to escape, then he wouldn't need her help.

"Let me make it better…" N breathed, leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on one of her many scrapes. Rose watched in wonder, astonished at the reaction her body was having. Her heart rate had sped up, the muscle pounding rapidly in her chest like a trapped bird, and she could have sworn that the air had suddenly heated up around her. Her cheeks blazed as she watched his lips, such perfect, delicate lips, dance across her skin, delicately touching and grazing each wound. Once he was satisfied that he paid each and every angry mark enough attention he straightened and gazed into her eyes once more, observing her for any sign of pain or discomfort. She smiled sheepishly and looked up at him through her lashes, not really sure why she was feeling so shy all of a sudden.

"Hey…Rose? I umm…I was wondering…" He started, suddenly averting his eyes. His cheeks tinted slightly and a he smiled awkwardly, which she found to be a very becoming look for him. "There is a ball coming up in Nimbasa city in a week. I was invited and can bring a guest, would…would you go with me? It could be our f-f-first date…" He finished, his face so flushed that she could see the redness even in the moonlight.

She giggled quietly, feeling joy swell up inside her like a thousand inflating balloons. She didn't know what a ball was, or what a date was, but his nervousness and excitement rubbed off on her. She knew this would be fun, and doing anything with N would make her happy.

"Yes. I would like that very much." She replied, leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss on the tip of his nose.

He grinned widely, eyes shining brightly, then let out a soft sigh and slumped in her arms, unconscious.

* * *

Guys! I am so sorry! D: I have been crazy busy lately so I haven't been able to update. I'm not dead though, and either is this story! I should get another chapter up before Wednesday. I hope you guys enjoy it :)


	16. New Allies

"So, have you ever been here, Blight?" Rose asked as they neared the city. The buildings were tall and intimidating, but not as much as the horrible stone giants in Castelia. Roma snorted and rolled his eyes at her hesitance.

"Um, once or twice." The Blitzle replied, blue and yellow eyes following her stare. "I don't remember much, just that it was big and full of stone and human things."

"Human things?" Rose tilted her head to the side.

"Nimbasa is famous for its rollercoaster and its sports dome thing." Roma explained, eyeing his newest teammate. The Blitzle, Blight, noticed and smirked in response, causing Roma to narrow his eyes.

"Now, now, don't fight you two." Rose cooed, placing a hand on each Pokemon's neck.

"Don't worry new Master, Roma is just upset because he couldn't beat that Watchog back in Nacrene by yourself. Don't worry though, I'll always be there to fix things when you've failed…" Blight sneered, batting his eyes.

"WHY YOU! COME SAY THAT MY FACE PONY!" Roma hissed, fangs bared. A flash of red light and an ear shattering bark stopped both Pokemon and trainer in their tracks.

A disgruntled Herdier stood before them, fur bristled and face stern.

"The lady said that is ENOUGH!" He barked, strutting forward to Rose's side and sitting.

"Oh! I'm sorry Liam, I know you were trying to sleep…" Rose apologized, looking abashed. The Herdier nuzzled her leg softly and wagged his tail once.

"Don't worry ma'am, I know it wasn't your fault. These two hot heads don't have any respect."

"Respect this." Roma grumbled, making a lewd gesture at the normal type Pokemon.

"What does that sign mean, Roma?" Rose asked, and the Servine immediately regretted his action.

"Don't worry about it Rose, it's nothing. Now, let's find a place to stay the night, that ball is tomorrow and if you are really, REALLY set on going, we will need to prepare." He told her, changing the subject as quickly as possible.

"That's true." She agreed, knowing Roma did not want her to go. He seemed to think it was some sort of trick, that N would do something bad to her, but she knew he was kind and wouldn't harm her.

Over the past week Roma and Rose had been very busy. First they had been defeated by the Nacrene city gym leader and Roma suggested they find another teammate. Blight had willingly joined them when Rose freed him from a tangle of weeds (though Roma told her they should have left him to starve there). With Blight's help they managed to earn the Nacrene gym badge, much to Rose's excitement. On the way to Castelia Liam joined them when Rose shared some food with him ("Don't feed it, it'll follow us home!" Roma had warned.) Castelia had been overwhelming in its largeness and Rose hurried to leave as soon as possible.

Which brought the team to the road to Nimbasa, the hub of entertainment in Unova, and the sight of the upcoming King's Ball. Rose had no idea what this meant, and either did Roma, but both figured it couldn't be too harmful.

Rose had hardly entered the Pokemon center when a young, red headed girl approached her, her green eyes falling on the Servine draped across Rose's neck.

"Are…are you Rose?" The girl asked, smiling sweetly. Rose merely nodded, feeling a little nervous and curious at the same time.

"Fantastic! I've been waiting for you. Lord N has reserved a room for you here, please follow me." She announced, appearing relieved to have found Rose.

"Don't you guys need to heal first?" Rose said softly to her team, knowing Liam was tired from battling and that Blight and Roma were tired as well, though they would never admit it.

"We're fine. Let's check out this room first and then we can heal." Roma suggested, his slitted eyes inspecting the red headed girl.

Rose followed the girl into an elevator which brought them up several floors to the top and to a room at the end of a long hallway. Judging by the fancy design on the door, Rose decided this would be a very nice room, and she was not disappointed.

The room was spacious, obviously a suite, with a huge bed and large window to view the city. She peeked into the bathroom and wasn't quite sure what all the things inside of it were, but was sure Roma would tell her later.

"I left your card key on the dresser and dinner will be up in about an hour, does that sound good?" The girl asked, clasping her hands behind her back and smiling. Unable to find the right words, Rose nodded once more.

"Fantastic. There are clothes in the closet, a pair of day clothes, some pajamas and your dress for tomorrow night. The ball is at 7 p.m. sharp, an escort will be here at 6:30, so be prepared by then, okay? Alright, see you then!"

She stepped out of the room and closed the door with a soft click. Rose and her team stayed silent for a moment, absorbing the environment before Roma let out a whoop and jumped on the large, plush bed.

"This is AWESOME! A real bed?! A real bathroom!? We can take a nice, warm bath Rose! Aren't you excited?" He cheered, rolling across the white bedspread. Rose giggled and joined him, kicking off her dirty sneakers and jumping on the bed. It wasn't long before Blight and Liam joined and the four of them collapsed into an exhausted heap.

"Well, since we have hot water, I think we could all use a rinse." Roma panted, "Especially you." He feigned disgust at his Trainer and she poked his nose in retaliation.

"Sure thing, stinky scales." She joked, earning a grin from the reptile. She sat up slowly and trudged over to the sparkling white bathroom and looked around, inspecting the large basin that was there and the various bottles of colorful fluids.

"These are soaps, shampoos and conditioners." Roma told her, scanning the labels. "Soap is for your skin, shampoo goes on your hair first and then conditioner. And here is lotion, you put it on your skin when it's dry. You humans are so fragile and pampered."

"Do Pokemon use these things?" Rose questioned, opening one of the bottles and sniffing it. The smell was strange but pleasant and she found herself smiling.

"No. These are human things. There are some 'Pokeproducts' over here, shampoos and such for Pokemon, but wild Pokemon don't use these things, only tame ones." Roma looked at the Pokemon shampoos curiously, deciding that being scaled he would not need to be shampooed.

"Who should I clean first?" Rose pondered, glancing between her three friends. Liam immediately dashed out of the room and Blight laughed loudly, stamping a hoof.

"Pft, weenie. I'll go first if you want, to give you an idea of what to do here." Roma offered, rolling his eyes at the cowardly Herdier.

"Do you like this?" Rose asked, letting the warm water drip down the leaves around Roma's neck. The Servine smiled contentedly and nodded.

"I have scales so I don't get very dirty, but it's nice to get the dust off and the warm water is soothing." He sighed.

"I'm glad." Rose laughed, reaching under his chin and stroking him there gently. "We've been through a lot and it's nice to finally get to relax." She admitted, deflating a little as she thought of Michael and Roma's moment of insanity. The Servine opened up a blood red eye to look at her and nuzzled her hand gently.

"Yes. Yes it is."

Blight's bath was a little less calming, as when she massaged the shampoo into his fur she would occasionally receive small shocks. By the time he was finished and dry her hair was standing on end, which the electric Pokemon found hilarious.

After much coaxing and the promise of many treats, Liam agreed to a bath. He needed it the most and Rose was surprised by the sheer amount of dirt that came out as she rinsed him. After she had dried him (or at least made him a little less wet) he admitted that he felt better clean and gave her a sloppy lick on the cheek.

Once everyone else was taken care of Rose took a nice bath herself, finally understanding Roma's previous state of relaxation. She nearly fell asleep in the tub, but Roma knocked and made sure she stayed awake. She dried her hair and found it much softer than before, making Roma feel it to confirm (he agreed) and snuggled up in the nice cotton pajamas provided for her.

As she settled into bed her three companions moved to their places around her, Roma above her head, his chin resting on her shoulder, Blight at her side, curled up tightly and Liam at her feet, resting his head on her ankle.

"I wish everyday could be like this." She confessed, stroking Roma sleepily. His eyes shone in the darkness, casting a red glow across her face.

"Me too. And maybe someday it will, when we're the champions of Unova." He told her, smiling. "But for now, things will be hard, we have a long way to go. There will be plenty of tough times and heartaches, but we will keep going. How?"

"Together." She grinned, planting a soft kiss on his cheek and closing her eyes, quickly slipping into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

OH MY GOSH! I am SO sorry it took so long! It took so long...and NOTHING happened in this chapter D: It's totally filler, but the next one will be very worth it (if I still have readers that is ;-; ) I have had zero inspiration lately. I was on vacation for a month and a half, then I started a new job and was super busy with that, and then my dad got sick. Like, really sick. I'm taking some time off of work next week to go a couple hours away to this fancy hospital where he will be getting surgery, and I may be able to write some more there, if I'm not totally overwhelmed.

I'm so sorry to make you guys wait so long. I haven't given up on this story at all, I just needed a little break. Don't lose hope!

Also, this chapter was mainly to introduce Blight and Liam. I don't know if you guys wanted me to really write about every gym battle and team member addition, but I just felt lazy and didn't want to write about Castelia or Nacrene. They would have been a little boring anyways, no N and no drama besides the battles.

Anyways, let me know what you think! I'm really tired and I've been pretty sick from stress, so if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, let me know and I'll fix them.

Thanks as always for reading!

-Vayel


	17. Moonlight

A soft caress across her cheek woke Rose up. She leaned into the touch, enjoying the warmth and softness of the hand tracing her jawline.

"Are you awake?" A voice hummed. Rose's eyelids fluttered open and slowly a familiar green haired boy came into view.

"N." She mumbled happily. He smiled warmly in response and slid next to her, sitting beside her on the bed. It was then that she noticed her team was gone, including Roma.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, sitting up and letting the warm blankets fall off of her.

"I let them out for some fresh air, they're fine, they can take care of themselves." He assured her, grasping her hand comfortingly. Seeing the logic in this, she let her shoulders relax and smiled.

"I'm surprised Roma let you in here." She admitted, tracing the patterns of his knuckles with her free hand. He laughed quietly and shook his head.

"It took some convincing. And your Herdier, Liam, helped by taking the attention away…" He released her hand to take off the hat he always seemed to be wearing and set it on the bedside table. "They should be gone for a few hours. Can I…lay with you?" He held his hands together and met her eyes with a pleading look on his face, a slight tint in his pale cheeks. Rose simply chuckled and moved over, pulling back the covers for him. N gasped excitedly and kicked his shoes off quickly before dashing over to the closet. Rose watched him with a quirked eyebrow before she realized he was putting his shoes there, and felt a strange excitement when he began to pull his shirt off.

Remembering Roma's lesson about viewing other people's bits, she clapped her hands over her eyes so as not to see anything, but a light tough on her wrist caused her to peek.

N was leaning over the bed, head tilted to one side and his hand on her wrist, a confused and curious expression on his face.

"Why are you covering your eyes?" He asked, a slightly worried look crossing his features.

"Roma says I can't look at other people's bits, and they can't look at mine." She explained matter-of-factly.

Glancing at him, she realized that he was shirtless and wearing only strange shorts with a plaid design. His hair had been taken out of its ponytail and fell down his back in smooth mint waves. His chest looked hard, his muscles toned and lean, leading into a perfectly sculpted six pack and a 'v' shape in his hips that dipped below the waistband of his odd shorts.

"I'm not getting naked!" He laughed, turning red and shaking his head. "I just sleep in my boxers. Is that okay?" Rose looked down at his 'boxers' and deemed them acceptable, seeing as they didn't show anything Roma would get mad at.

"I don't mind." She told him, earning a pleased grin from the boy. He literally jumped into the bed, causing Rose to bounce slightly as he settled in, wrapping his long arms around her and pulling her body flush against his. They lay together quietly for a moment, enjoying each other's warmth and company, when N broke the silence.

"Rose…?" He spoke softly, his breath tickling her ear. She shifted in his arms, turning to face him, and found his expression worried.

"What is it, N? Are you okay?"

"Yes…I just…I was wondering…" His eyes flashed to hers and held, wavering slightly. "Would you…would you still like me if we disagreed?" Rose tilted her head to one side and then let out a little giggle.

"Well, of course!" She told him, smiling. He let out a deep breath and returned the smile carefully. "Everyone has different ideals and truths, and that's what makes the world so great. Everyone is different, and those differences are what make us who we are." N bit his bottom lip and pondered over her words, looking to the side.

"I never thought of that…" He confessed, letting a small grin creep over his face. Rose hummed happily and snuggled into his bare chest, enjoying the warmth of skin against her own skin.

"You know…this feels familiar, but new at the same time." She murmured, her eyelashes tickling him as she blinked.

"What does? Being held like this?" He looked down at the position they were in and she nodded, trying to remember but failing. He was squiet for a few moments before breaking the silence once more.

"Do you think you had a boyfriend? I mean, I know you can't remember anything before you met Roma, but do you think you had a boyfriend back then? Or a family?"

Rose stilled, barely even breathing, and N thought she was going to confess that she did in fact have a boyfriend and not told him, but she started shaking slightly and shook her head from side to side.

"No…I don't think so. If I did have a family or a boyfriend before…wouldn't they have looked for me?" She asked, voice quivering with unshed tears. "Wouldn't they notice I've been gone? I…I check the missing persons postings in every Pokecenter…and I've never seen one that looks anything like me. No one is looking for me, N. If I did have a family or a boyfriend…they don't want me anymore…" Her voice broke and soft sob escaped her, causing alarm for N. He had never seen her sad before and immediately regretted bringing up the subject, never wanting to have hurt her.

N rolled so that he was straddling her, grabbing her arms and looking her straight in the eyes. His stare was stern and honest, ensuring his words would be nothing but truth.

"I would look for you, Rose." He breathed, lowering himself so that their faces were inches apart. His hair cascaded down her shoulders, creating a sea green curtain around them, a private world only they existed in. Illuminated in moonlight, Rose's tears appeared to be diamonds, dripping down her cheeks, until N leaned down further, pressing gentle kisses to each glittering tear.

Her lips curled into a shy smile and her cheeks tinted with a soft blush at the intimacy of the moment. When each tear was gone and the sadness had left her eyes, N stared at her, losing himself in her crystal irises. He had never seen anything so blue in his whole life.

"Do you promise, N? You'll always look for me?" She pleaded hopefully, brows drawing together.

N let out a soft chuckle and closed the small distance between them, pressing his lips to hers, sealing his vow with warmth and passion.

"Always."

* * *

Rose woke up feeling more refreshed than she ever remembered feeling. Going to sleep clean, actually clean, and having a comfortable, warm bed were a luxury she hadn't experienced before. Of course, falling asleep in the arms of someone she really cared about didn't hurt. She probably would have kept sleeping for a few more hours if she hadn't heard a soft scratching at her door. Glancing over, she noticed Liam pawing the doorframe and shifting his stance uncomfortably.

"Do you need to relieve yourself?" She asked, keeping her voice down. He let out a long, low whine in response.

She took a moment to absorb her surroundings and found N was nowhere to be seen, though Blight and Roma were tucked up neatly by her side. She slid out of bed carefully and noticed a small white envelope on the bedside table where N had placed his hat last night. In neat handwriting her name was written on the front in green ink, with a little heart to the side. Giggling quietly and trying not to blush, she opened the letter, careful not to tear the envelope too much.

_Rose,_

_I'm so sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but I had to leave to take care of some things for the ball tonight. I can't wait to see you there, I'll count the minutes that pass by until then._

_-N_

Liam let out another whine and Rose hurried over the door to let him out. The two of them walked down the hallway in silence, Rose letting out a big yawn as she called the elevator and Liam softly mumbling an apology for waking her so early. Once they made it outside Liam dashed off, heading for the tree line.

It was still very early, the sun not quite reaching the horizon yet, but close enough that the earth was bathed in a dim, purplish light. Rose wrapped her arms around herself, a slight nip in the air reminding her that she was only in pajamas. Above she heard an odd sound, like a panel being slid open, and realized it was a window as an irritated hiss reached her.

"What are you doing down there? Do you realize you are wearing pajamas in public?!" Roma yelled, leaning out of the window to berate his master. Rose chuckled and waved happily at her friend.

"Good morning Roma!" He rolled his eyes and mumbled a quiet good morning that she barely heard, and then refocused his attention.

"You can't just wear pajamas out in the middle of a city like this. You look ridiculous! Did you even brush your hair?"

"Why? Why does anyone else care what I wear?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side and running a hand through her tangled locks. "I'm not hurting them."

"It's a social thing. Humans have acceptable codes for what they wear in front of other humans and where they wear them." He explained. Pokemon and master stared at each other for a long silence and spoke in unison.

"Humans are weird."

"So what sort of things am I supposed to be doing? How does one get 'prepared'?" Rose pondered aloud, using a fork to push around the food on her plate. She had fallen asleep last night before having dinner and everyone in the group was hungry except for her. Liam was happily scarfing down his bowl of food, pushing the bowl around the floor in his enthusiasm, while Blight lazily chewed on some fancy sort of hay that they served in Nimbasa. Roma sat beside Rose at the small table in her room, carefully inspecting each berry before popping it in his mouth.

"I have an idea, but I'm not positive." He said, mouth full of berry juice. "But I do know that you need to eat. It's not every day we have access to this sort of food. Plus, I 've got this…ominous feeling that things are going to shake up pretty quick."

"What do you mean?" She asked, chewing a bite of food with a worried expression on her face. Roma waved a claw dismissively and shook his head.

"Don't stress about it too much, it's just a feeling. It could just be indigestion, who knows? But it never hurts to keep your energy up and be prepared."

"You do have a point." She agreed, playing with her fork distractedly. Roma frowned at the crease between her brows. From what he had learned about humans, formal events such as dances were a fun gathering for them. He still had no clues as to what had happened in her past, what kind of life she had lived and what she had seen, but he wanted her to have as many good experiences in _this_ period of life as possible. No matter what her life had been, it was completely different now, and he was going to do whatever he could to make it enjoyable for her.

However, she was not a Pokemon like he was. She was a human and needed human experiences. Her awkward, child-like romance with N didn't cut it for Roma, she needed normal people in her life too.

And, well, if those people happened to live in places like the room she had now, all the better. Roma could get used to daily showers, fluffy comforters and fresh berries at his doorstep every morning.

Rose let out a soft sigh of frustration, obviously worried about what he had said and what she was supposed to do.

"Hey, watch this, I'm a sea monster." He announced, letting out a soft hiss and sinking his fangs into a berry, pretending to be a Gyarados catching its prey. Rose laughed at his act, the crease in her brow smoothing out and her cheeks dimpling once more, and they finished their meal in companionable silence.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry again for taking so long. My dad is a lot sicker than we thought he would be, so I don't know how things are going to go for a while, but I will try to keep updating. I have a real urge to write some smutty stuff. It wouldn't fit into the storyline right now at all, but I have an idea. What do you guys think? If you're not interested I'll just make a short story and write it out until the urge is gone. Let me know what you guys want and I will deliver. As always, thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate your support. Any rates or reviews are greatly appreciated and let me know if you see any spelling or grammatical errors.

-Vayel


	18. Predator

"I…I'm not sure how I feel about this." Rose stated, looking herself over in the full length mirror by the closet. "It doesn't seem very practical." Roma chuckled softly from his place on the bed and watched her with warmth in his eyes.

"That's what I love about you. You're as baffled by humans as I am." He commented, grinning lazily. She turned to him with a self-conscious expression, running her hands over the soft material of her dress nervously.

"Does it look good though? I suppose that's its purpose." She twirled once, glancing back at the mirror. A sleek blue and white dress had been presented to her earlier and after a nice bath she had slipped it on, though figuring out how to get into the slim garment without tearing it had been a struggle. She had found a strange device in the bathroom that startled her when it turned on and blew hot air at her, but Liam told her it was drying her hair and she soon found it soothing, if only it weren't so loud. Roma had told her that she couldn't wear her hair in a ponytail, so she simply let it hang down, making sure to brush it smooth. Blight found some odd creams and colorful powders in the drawers, but even with their combined brain power they couldn't figure out what they were for, so they left them alone. After some more snooping, they had discovered beautiful silver bracelets and necklaces, and after looking through the collection for a few moments she found pieces that called out to her. The bracelets were simple bangles that clattered cheerfully as she moved and the necklace was an elegant chain with a silver eevee tail hanging from it. Embedded along the borders of tail were shards of each of the evolutionary stones. Roma had asked what they were and Rose found she could explain them quite easily, though as usual, she didn't know how she knew about them.

"It looks wonderful." Roma told her, smiling proudly. She beamed at him and her chest swelled, her sizeable breasts fighting against the tightness of the fabric that hid them.

"Don't do that!" He snapped, realizing how snugly the dress fit and how the human men would likely react. She deflated and looked at him meekly, not understanding why he was upset at all. He shook his head and waved a hand dismissively at her.

"Don't…don't worry about it. You look great, okay?" He added, not wanting to explain the human male's fascination with breasts. He was way too tired to start talking about the birds and the bees with her.

As she inspected herself further, fluffing her hair and smoothing her hair nervously, Roma thought of N. The strange green haired human had appeared in the room last night after they had all fallen asleep. He had asked the three Pokemon to talk with him outside and grudgingly Roma had agreed. He told them that they didn't have to stay, that they could go wherever they wanted, that they were free. Roma had understood what he meant, but Blight and Liam did not whatsoever, and the excitable Blitzle had run off before Roma could speak. Liam had followed, yapping about how it was dangerous to be alone at night. By the time Roma tracked them down and explained what N had intended it was almost dawn. Of course, the two other Pokemon had no intention of leaving Rose permanently and hurried back to the Pokecenter to make sure she hadn't thought they'd abandoned her. Fortunately, she was still fast asleep, though her scent was a little different, and Roma curled up tightly against her, silently reaffirming his oath to always remain by her side.

Roma was not sure how he felt about N yet. The boy seemed harmless enough. He had not been disrespectful to Rose or Roma, no matter how hard Roma egged him on, and he genuinely seemed as innocent and confused by the world as Rose was. He also had a deep love for Pokemon, which never hurt, though his devotion seemed to be on a whole different level than other trainers Roma had encountered. He tried to tell himself it was because N could communicate with Pokemon, but he wasn't so sure.

Roma sensed something within N. He couldn't articulate it, couldn't pin point any exact thing that the man-boy did, but there was something twisted about him. Rose had amnesia with rare moments of clarity about Pokemon, but what had happened to N? Why was he so socially stunted? Rose had bright, unguarded eyes. Her eyes were truly the windows to her soul. She couldn't put up a façade to save her life. Occasionally, when N looked at Rose, Roma saw that same clear, raw emotion, but most of the time there was a wall there. His eyes shone, but there was something lurking beneath the surface, a monster dwelling beneath the water.

There was something there, something Rose would never suspect, something complex and dark and-

Swift knocks on the door jarred him from his thoughts. Blight trotted over to the door and gripped the handle in his mouth, twisting and pulling to open the door for their visitor.

The same woman from the previous day was standing there looking a little confused at the happy Pokemon before her.

"Are you ready, Ms. Rose?" She asked, regaining her composure. Rose nodded excitedly, skipping over to her sneakers and starting to slide them on.

"No!" The woman yelled, rushing forward. Rose dropped the worn shoe immediately and stared wide eyed at the woman. She chuckled and flushed a little before clearing her throat and strutting over to the closet. "Here, try these, they'll go much better with your outfit." She explained. Rose studied the gladiator sandals with a perplexed expression before trying to put them on, and failing miserably.

"Wait, those are shoes? Why are there so many straps? Are they going to fly off?" Blight inquired, ears flicking in thought. Rose and Roma shrugged in unison as the baffled woman before them helped slide the sandals unto Rose's feet.

"Humans are odd. They love that sort of frivolous excess." Roma sneered, watching the way the shoes tied up, as Rose might find it difficult to escape them later. His concern was unwarranted, as the woman watched Rose try to walk in the foreign footwear and decided a nice pair of flats would do.

Rose felt as if her heart was going into overdrive, but she wasn't sure why. Perhaps it was that she wasn't allowed to have any of her team with her, and for the first time since she had "woken", she was surrounded by only humans. Roma had taught her a lot about humans, about how to interact and how to present herself, but with the exception of N, she had never held a conversation with a human.

But as she watched the rest of the room interact, she wasn't so sure she wanted to.

The event had turned out to be something called a "masquerade ball", where all the guests were asked to wear masks. Rose found that even in the moments when masks were removed, the people under them still seemed to be hiding.

Though she hadn't had too much human interaction, she could detect the falseness in the giggles from the women, and the lies in the words from the men. She watched as a certain man dressed in red went from woman to woman, whispering into their ears and making them blush. She would have ignored it, had he not been touching areas on them that Roma said were forbidden.

Of course, to anyone not watching as she did, he simply appeared to be dancing with them, and when the blushing women returned to their "dates", they spoke nothing of the indiscretion.

Perhaps Rose really did not have a grasp of how human romance worked, she would have to ask Roma later.

The place where the event was hosted looked like a castle to her, with hard stone floors and a large staircase in the middle of the back of the room that lead somewhere to a balcony above. It drew a lot of attention, but a thick curtain at the top of it, donning a strange "P" symbol, blocked the view of whatever was behind it. She was seated at a table near the staircase, slightly hidden from view. She had been assigned a "seat of honor", but the attention it drew made her nervous, so she sat at a free seating table where she could observe without being noticed.

Rose was jarred from her thoughts as a hand slid over hers, lifting her gloved fingers up to the mouth of the man in red. She stared up at him with a mix of fear and shock, unsure how to react.

"Hello there, my little fox." He purred, reaching forward and touching the eevee necklace around her throat. She felt heat rise in her cheeks at the closeness, a knot forming in her stomach. She decided the touch was unwanted, and she didn't like the tone of his voice, or the way he looked at her, as though she were edible. She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him to leave her be, when a hand landed gently on her shoulder.

"Ah, I see you've found my date for me, thank you kindly, friend." Rose turned her head at the sound of N's voice and felt herself grin like a fool as his eyes met hers.

He wore a black suit, with blood red accents and a matching black mask, making the already lean man appear even sharper. His voice had been warm, but the way he smiled, and the sharpness in his eyes was anything but friendly as he stared at the man in red.

Said man backed up a few steps, holding his hands up in surrender and letting out a nervous laugh.

"Of course, of course. She is fitting, my King." He apologized, slowly dissolving back into the crowd.

"N." Rose chirped, turning quickly and throwing her arms around the startled green haired man. He laughed happily and returned the affections, holding her tightly or a moment before releasing her enough to observe her outfit.

"You look…beautiful." He breathed, smiling warmly. "I had a feeling you would pick this dress, it was my and Concordia's favorite."

"Concordia?" Rose asked, tilting her head to the side. N smiled proudly and nodded.

"Yes, she is a Goddess. Maybe you can meet her someday soon." He beamed, sliding one hand down to her waist and cupping her cheek with the other. "I am so glad you are here."

"Me too." She admitted, feeling her cheeks tint slightly. He smiled warmly at her and pulled her closer, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before offering his arm.

"Come, I get to stay on the balcony, you don't seem very comfortable down here, let's go to my table." He proposed, leading her discreetly up the staircase and slipping past the heavy curtains.

He guided her to a cozy room lit with candles to give it a warm, intimate feel. There was a long table, with two seats at the head that he walked them to. Seated around the table were several other people, who all wore matching uniforms and stared curiously at Rose as she passed by. A ginger haired woman with bright hazel eyes glared at Rose and frowned, but when N turned towards her she immediately flashed a smile.

They reached the head of the table, but N remained standing, his attention on someone behind Rose's back. She turned, and felt a familiar chill run down her spine as another green haired man stepped closer to her.

One blood red eye stared down at her, a pleasant yet strained smile on the older man's lips.

"Hello there, my dear, a pleasure to meet you. N has said wonderful things about you, Rose." He told her, his voice smooth and deep. "I am Ghetsis, welcome."

"I remember you." Rose replied, her mind flashing back. "You spoke in Accumula Town." He looked startled, but recovered quickly, glancing at N knowingly.

"Oh yes, you managed to attend one of my speeches? And what did you think?" Ghetsis smirked, curiosity sparking in his one visible eye.

"Please, you said we would not discuss business here." N chuckled, pulling Rose tighter to his side. Ghetsis threw him a dark look, but nodded his consent.

"Of course. Now, let's sit, dinner should begin soon." Ghetsis said quietly, sweeping past the two of them and towards the head of the table. He waited patiently as N followed, seating Rose at a seat to his right. He and Ghetsis then sat, each at the head of the table, and N flashed a smile at Rose as he peeled off his mask.

"I am glad to have this thing off of me, if only for a while." He admitted, placing the mask gently on the table. Rose mimicked him, removing the blue and white mask she had been given at the door and letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Yes, this is an odd tradition." She replied, rubbing an eye gently. "It is uncomfortable, but beautiful."

N reached for her hand and she gave it to him willingly, smiling as his warm fingers wrapped around hers. The other guests at the table began speaking among themselves when it was obvious N's attention was elsewhere, and Ghetsis seemed content enough to sit quietly and listen to the idle chatter. N spoke softly with Rose as they waited, telling her about the effort to put this ball together and how he had spent his day. She in turn told him about her day, how odd it had been discovering the human traditions and how helpful Roma had been. He seemed surprised that her Pokemon were still with her, but she merely laughed off his shock, explaining that they were a family, and they would always be together.

Rose would occasionally glance at the looming man beside N, and often caught him staring at her with that unsettlingly cold eye, a small smirk on his lips. He would politely look away, making no comment, but she would feel his gaze moments later.

She found it unsettling, as if he were a predator, circling her slowly, darkness looming, that one, burning eye staring down at her.

Learning, preparing. Hungry.

* * *

Hello my wonderful readers! As usual, I have made you wait too long. I would have made this chapter longer, but I need to go to sleep soon as I need to wake up early. And the spot where I was planning on ending is actually going to take a bit longer than I was expecting, which is good for you guys ;P I've been really busy lately, I only work four days a week, but I've been having to take my father to chemo because he can't drive, and though I am more than happy to help him, it's been taxing on both of us, and kind of drains my will to write lovey dovey happy scenes. I'm feeling a little better lately though, and getting this chapter out is actually cheering me up a lot. My next day off is friday, and I'll try to get the next chapter out then (warning, ACTION AND DRAMA AND BAD WORDS COMING UP ;) no other spoilers for you guys though ). But no promises, you guys know how much I suck at keeping to deadlines.

As always, rate, review, lemme know if you see mistakes :) Thanks so much guys!

-Vayel


	19. Introduction to Darkness

As soon as dinner was finished everyone at the table started to move about. Rose watched curiously as they attended tasks, people coming in to take plates and silverware, while others dashed off straightening their dresses and suits.

"I will make my speech soon." N told her in a low voice. "There is something I want to tell you first though, come with me." He grasped her hand gently and pulled her away from the table, to a small room hidden behind another one of the "P" symbol banners.

The area was dim, and perhaps it was simply the closeness of the quarters, or the closeness of N's body, but it seemed quite warm too. He released his hold on her to run a hand through his long, thick hair and let out a deep breath, meeting her eyes awkwardly.

"Is something wrong, N?" She asked, brows furrowing. He seemed distressed, but she couldn't think of what she might have done to upset him. Was there a human traditional she had offended? Had Ghetsis said something to him regarding her?

When he remained silent she reached towards him, grasping his hand and squeezing it gently. He looked pained for a moment, but smiled nonetheless.

"Rose, I…I really care about you, okay? I've never met anybody like you before." He confessed, his eyes intense and honest. "I want you to be in my life for a very long time. Do you feel the same way?"

"I…N…of course I do." She replied, smiling brightly. "You are the kindest person I've ever met, and I am very glad to have you in my life." He looked relieved, letting out a pent up breath, and pulled her to him, long arms wrapping around her frame firmly.

She lay her head against his chest and listened to his heart beat, noting how quick it was and how deep his breathing was.

"Rose." He whispered, pulling back slightly and cupping her face. She looked up at him, suddenly realizing how much taller he was than her and finding the height difference quite funny.

"Yes, N?"

"I am going to kiss you now, if you want me to stop, just let me know." She giggled quietly and was about to respond, telling him how silly he was for thinking he had to ask for permission, but her thoughts were abruptly stopped as his mouth claimed hers.

This kiss was different than others before it, and Rose found herself unsure of how to react. There was something about the way his lips moved against hers, the way his hands grasped her hips more firmly than before, the way his breath hit her cheek, the way his body pressed against hers. There was something that caused heat to rush through her veins, but she couldn't pinpoint what, perhaps it was everything.

She found herself reacting without meaning to, her arms wrapping around his neck loosely and a soft sound escaping her throat.

N broke the kiss immediately after she responded, his face flushed and chest heaving slightly.

"Rose…" He began, but was interrupted by the sound of a loud voice in the main hall. Rose recognized it as Ghetsis, announcing something about…a king?

"What is he-?" She started but N grabbed her chin and kissed her again, this time with an undertone of desperation and fear. When he pulled back his eyes were wide and worried.

"You'll always care for me, right? No matter what?" He asked, almost in a panic. Rose stumbled on her words, confused and a little afraid. What was happening? Why was he being so weird?

"N, what is going on?" She questioned, voice quiet. Somewhere she heard hushed shouts in the room they had dined in, and a low, soft hiss.

"Will you? Will you Rose?" He pleaded, grabbing her shoulders with shaking hands.

"Of course I will, N, always. Why do you ask?"

"ROSE?!" A voice called, full of venom. Rose turned recognizing the voice immediately.

"Roma." She breathed, feeling less afraid, but more confused. What was he doing here? She opened her mouth to speak when N pressed her against the wall, molding his body against hers.

"Always." He repeated, voice low and deep. "Rose…I have to tell you, I'm-"

"The King of Team Plasma." Roma hissed, yanking the curtain aside to reveal himself. His blood red eyes scanned over their position and narrowed to glowing slits.

Rose felt as if the room was about to crumble out from beneath her feet. Her eyes fell on N and suddenly everything began to fall into place.

"You didn't let my friends out for 'fresh air'." She said plainly, unable to meet his eyes.

"He was trying to 'liberate' us, just like when his goons swarmed our camp. He probably lured us out there so he could separate us." Roma growled, his thorned vines rising from his back like the hackles of a Houndoom.

"No, that's not what I was doing then." N explained, backing up slowly from Rose and holding up his hands. "That night I didn't realize they were there in the woods-"

"But you did try to release my Pokemon?" She asked, eyes hardening. N turned to her with pleading eyes.

"You have to understand, what you are doing is wrong, Pokemon are not meant to be slaves!" He cried, holding out his hands to her.

"No, YOU have to understand! Trying to take my family away from me? THAT is wrong!" She snapped, hurrying over to Roma, who placed a claw on her arm comfortingly.

N took a step towards her, but Roma let out a deafening hiss and he stopped, glancing up at Rose's face. Her eyes glittered with tears and her whole body shook as she tried to control her breathing.

"I…" She choked, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Let's go, Roma." She turned and strode away quietly, standing tall and proud. Roma cast a glance at N, eyes burning with a rage N had never seen in a Pokemon before.

"You know, I never liked humans, until I finally met a decent one." Roma told the man before him. "She was pure, unspoiled. And you lied to her. You are the one who brought darkness into her life. How does that feel?" The Servine shook his head disappointedly and stalked off, quickly catching up with Rose and sending fearsome snarls at any who tried to block her way.

N watched her leave, emotions conflicted, when Ghetsis swept in beside him, grabbing his wrist and yanking him away.

"It is time for your speech, child." He informed him, staring down at the confused boy.

"But…what…if this is wrong?" N asked, confusion furrowing his brow. Ghetsis raised an eyebrow and threw a hard punch into the boy's gut, causing the air to rush out of the youth.

"Are you joking right now? This is your speech to introduce yourself to Unova, all of the influential people of this region are here and your resolve is crumbling? Have I shown you nothing of the horrors of Pokemon slavery?" He snapped, grabbing a fistful of N's hair and forcing the boy to look up at him.

"Have you forgotten all of the Pokemon who you helped return to health? Who were beaten and abused? Will you really allow that to continue?"

N looked up at Ghetsis with tears in his eyes and shook his head slowly, trying not to think of the throbbing pain in his abdomen.

"No…I haven't forgotten…" He wheezed, shakily trying to stand.

"Good! You have to be the Hero that Unova needs, you must save the Pokemon of this region. And how will you accomplish that?" Ghetsis hissed, releasing the boy's hair as he stood.

"I will…befriend the legendary Pokemon Zekrom…I will defeat the champion…I will raise my castle…" N grunted, starting to feel a fire in his heart.

He couldn't let a human distract him from such a noble cause, he needed to focus. He couldn't allow himself to be a pushover any longer, he needed to steel his resolve, to turn his heart to ice toward all humans.

He stood tall, face stony and walked to the balcony overlooking the main hall. A hush fell over the crowd as he stared down at them and he knew that his journey was just beginning.

"I am N, and I am the King of Team Plasma, and soon to be your new Hero and King!" He cried, raising his arms. The crowd broke into applause and behind the king, Ghetsis smiled, his red eye glinting like freshly spilled blood.

* * *

I am so sorry it took my this long. But the chemo is finally over, so I can sleep at night and actually begin to imagine things again.

Dark twist, huh? I always thought N was more damaged than the game let on, and that Ghetsis was even more horrible.

Don't worry though, all lovers fight, though, N and Rose's fight might be a little more intense than the usual spat. I'm a little emotionally drained so I won't be writing anymore tonight, but I have a good idea of what I want to happen next and will probably start working on it tomorrow. If you readers have any input that you want me to add, let me know. I love outside ideas.

Thanks for reading!

-Vayel


	20. Shifts

Rose ran until her legs hurt and her lungs were dry and her throat tasted like blood. She didn't know what she ran from exactly, but she ran nonetheless. She told herself it was the Plasma members who had given chase, but she knew that wasn't it. She paused after they had left the city limits, grabbed the chain around her neck and yanked until it broke, bruising the fair skin around her neck in the process. She tossed the beautiful pendant to the ground as if it burned her, the bracelets and earrings soon following.

Roma appeared by her side, forming outside of his Pokeball and placing a claw on her leg, trying to soothe her. He discovered she was trembling, and stepped back just as she stomped her feet, letting out a cry of rage.

"I can't stand this!" She screamed, grabbing fistfuls of her hair. "I can't stop picturing his eyes!"

"I'm sorry Rose, I know this sucks. I wish I had been more protective of you…" Roma told her, voice faltering. Rose let out a huff and stared down at him with an exasperated expression.

"It's…it's not your fault Roma. You did your best. You didn't do anything wrong, you didn't…didn't…"

"Betray you?" He suggested. Rose nodded, closing her eyes tightly to try to stop the tears.

"I just…I feel so much right now. I'm angry and hurt and sad, and I feel badly for being upset with him, which I know is foolish, but that just makes me more upset!" She scrubbed her eyes angrily, choking out a bitter laugh.

"It's okay. Everybody gets hurt, time will help it sting less, let's go-" Roma began, but quickly silenced himself as he heard approaching footsteps. His eyes narrowed into slits as a Plasma member burst through a nearby bush and stood before them, panting heavily.

"There you are! You have to come with me! No one abandons our King!" The member coughed out, pointing a shaky finger accusingly at Rose.

She froze for a moment, as if she was so stunned by this man's appearance that she could not process his words,

Then something happened that startled Roma to his core.

Her eyes, which had always been filling with love and wonder, turned dark. Like a hunter stalking prey, they sharpened, and she screamed.

* * *

Rose awoke to find the sky above her dark and her body very warm. She remained still for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. She was laying on her back, a familiar weight draped across her chest and shoulder, Roma. Behind her head was something soft and breathing, a soft snore emanating from the creature which she guessed was Liam. To her right she felt a soft tingling along her body and knew it to be electricity from Blight, whose coat often sent small shocks through her when she touched him.

"Rose?" A voice called softly, causing her to turn her head towards the Zebstrika beside her.

"Yea, Blight?" She whispered, realizing her throat was sore.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his neon blue eyes glittering slightly with unshed tears.

"Yea. I'm okay." She assured him, smiling gently. He returned the smile carefully, as if the movement might startle her.

"I don't know what happened." He told her, shaking his head slightly to lessen the moisture in his eyes. "There was a commotion, chaos, and suddenly we were all here and Roma was freaked out and you were sleeping, so we all laid down with you and waited for you to wake up. I thought you were dead…but Roma said you were breathing, and I knew you were breathing but I was still scared-"

"I love you too, Blight." Rose interjected, stopping the Pokemon before he flew into a panic. He stopped short and let out a little laugh, grinning down at her.

"I'm glad you're okay. We'd be lost without you. We're a family."

"Aye." Liam mumbled behind her, poking his head into her line of sight.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" She asked, placing a hand on his back and stroking his fur. He wagged his tail slowly, shaking his head in response. Rose opened her mouth to ask him if he was sure, when she felt something wrap around her throat.

She looked down to see Roma wrapped tightly around her, his body quaking ever so slightly. She simply wrapped her arms around him and stroked his back, knowing that words didn't have to be spoken. Whatever had happened had shaken Roma deeply and he was glad to have her back, as was she. With her three friends beneath a dark night sky, she temporarily forgot her pain from the day, and bathed in the love around her.

* * *

"Hey Roma?"

"Mmm?"

"What do you think I was like before we met?"

Roma glanced up at his Trainer who was sprawled out beside him. They had found a nice patch of thick grass beside a river to rest at. Rose gazed up lazily at the midday sky, where clouds floated by slowly like dreams. She looked tired, and rightfully so, and Roma was glad when she had finally accepted to take a break for lunch.

Everything had gone dark when the Plasma member showed up, and Roma realized eventually that he had been summoned to his Pokeball. By the time he reemerged, the sky was dark and Rose was curled up on the ground, fast asleep. He had released the rest of the team and they waited together for her to awaken, all equally confused and afraid, and when she finally did awake, they were all so exhausted that they immediately fell asleep together.

It had been a few days since then, and Rose was still acting a little strangely, lethargic and distracted, but she was slowly improving. Roma figured she just needed some rest and relaxation, which they got, with a good couple training sessions for the team in between. Battling seemed to help them all relax, there was something about returning to the same old routine that made it feel as if nothing had happened at all.

"Why do you ask?" He responded, careful with his reply.

"I mean, do you think I was a liar? A cheat? A thief? Do you think I deceived people as well? Is that why no one is looking for me?" She growled, eyes darkening.

"Hush! Right now! You stop that." Roma scolded, climbing up onto her stomach and staring down at her. She lifted her brows in surprise and her train of thought derailed as their eyes met.

"It doesn't matter what you were, what matters is what you are." He told her, leaning closer and inspecting her face. "But if I had to guess what you were like…well…hmmm…"

Rose's face flushed as he scrutinized her face, then wrapped a vine around on her hands gently, avoiding pricking her with thorns, and observed them as well.

"I'd say you were a good human, as far as they go. You have laugh lines around your eyes and mouth. Not deep ones, so we know you are fairly young, but you must have laughed and smiled a lot. Your hands are soft, but they have scars on them, which means you used them, but not for hard labor. You are inquisitive and learn quickly, so I think you were quite bright, not that you aren't bright now, of course, you just need to be taught."

Rose smiled gently at him, her cheeks tinting lightly.

"Thanks Roma. You really are sweet." She turned her gaze up to the sky again, eyes closing slowly. Roma watched her for a long moment before tucking himself against her side and closing his eyes as well, a smile on his lips as he drifted asleep.

* * *

N sighed loudly as he sat, feeling some of the tension easing from his shoulders. He felt so…old. It had hardly been a week since the Ball, but it felt like years. He found the days to be long and the nights ever longer. Anthea and Concordia had fretted over him worriedly for the first few days, but after snapping at them a few times they had given him space.

His head pounded with a horrid migraine and he rubbed his temples hoping to ease the pain, if only a little.

An image flashed in his head, Rose sitting across from him in a small café, eyes wide and wondering as she glanced about, and as they met his, a warm smile blossoming on her lips.

He shook his head, as if his brain were an etch-a-sketch he could erase, but the image only shifted to a starry night, laying on the cool ground and pointing out constellations. He could almost feel her warmth beside him, her breath on his cheek.

He remembered the way his heart thumped in his chest, like it was trying to escape.

N grabbed fistfuls of his hair and pulled, hoping the pain would distract him, but again, his thoughts only drifted further.

He was at the Ball, his body pressed against hers, lips claiming her, hands pinning her to him. He could hear the soft sound she made as her arms wrapped around his neck, and once again felt heat pool in his groin.

Throwing his head back, he let out a scream, commanding the thoughts to leave his head, to give him rest. He didn't care who heard or what they thought, he was going to scream until it didn't hurt anymore, he didn't know what else to do.

But as his voice disappeared and his throat was dry and his lungs empty, he felt just as he did before, alone, angry, and violent.

"You'll always care about me Rose…you promised." He croaked, his voice barely a whisper.

He had never been able to keep anyone in his life before. Sure, Ghetsis had remained, but he was cold and unfeeling, whereas Rose brought light and comfort. Anthea and Concordia had helped him, but they were more like mothers or aunts, not friends, and they often had to leave at Ghetsis' command. He longed for a constant companion, someone to talk to at any hour, someone to warm his bed and his heart and hold him when he was afraid. Wrapping his arms around himself, he realized just how cold the room was, how empty the marble halls were and how very alone he was.

He pulled out a small silver necklace from his pocket, the eevee charm she had worn the last night he saw her, his gift to her that she had torn from her neck and thrown to the ground. He knew it was his imagination, but it almost felt as if it kept her warmth in it.

He would have her again. He would find her and explain how he was right and she would understand. And even if she didn't, once he was the Hero of Unova, she would have to listen to him, and she would be with him always.

"_Always._"

* * *

I had to rewrite this chapter three times before I was satisfied, and still I don't think it's that great, but I wanted to start showing the changes that would be happening, along with the differences between N and Rose. The problems I'm having are a) Work is crazy, and leaves me drained and uninspired and b)When I am inspired, it always seems to be about other story ideas, or parts way farther in the story that would be crazy to work on at this point. Of course, this doesn't mean I'm going to give up on this story, not at all, it just means my updates will continue to be slow ^^;

Thank you so much for reading. And as always, critique, grammar/spelling fixes and such are always welcome. I would love to hear from you guys!

-Vay


	21. N's Challenge

Rose sighed worriedly as she passed another poster with an ever familiar white, black and blue shield. Below it, a few paragraphs, updating the public on Team Plasma's work and accomplishments. These posters, which had been met with indifference, and even anger at first, were now becoming popular and anticipated. A child dashed by Rose, nearly causing her to trip, and ran up to the poster, pointing and asking for his mother to read the news for him.

"They are becoming more powerful." Roma murmured from her shoulder, flicking out his forked tongue in distaste.

"I know…" She replied, an uncomfortable knot forming in her stomach. "People are beginning to sway to their side, they are being brainwashed."

"We need to do something about it." Her eyes, fearful and confused, met his and he nodded once. "They know not what they do."

"How are we supposed to do anything? Team Plasma is a huge organization, and we're just three Pokemon and a human."

Roma was stern for a moment, and then cracked a soft smile, placing a claw gently on her cheek.

"Rose, together…we can do anything."

"Yea?" She asked, a smile creeping onto her lips as well. He nodded and she grinned, nodding as well.

"It will be hard, but we have to try our best." He turned his head and observed the street around them for a moment, worry furrowing his brow. "There are even less now…"

Ever since the Ball, about two months ago, Roma and Rose had noticed fewer Pokemon with Trainers, and more confused and lost Pokemon in the wild. It seemed that Plasma had either stolen Pokemon, or convinced Trainers to release theirs.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" An unfamiliar voice asked. Rose turned to see a frightened looking young boy staring at Roma. The Servine tensed, ready to handle any trouble, and Rose backed up, alarmed.

"You need to hide that Servine!" The boy hissed, looking around warily. "Plasma is here. We hid our Pokemon so they won't take them. If you aren't careful, they snatch away yours!"

"I'd like to see them try!" Roma huffed, puffing out his chest, and almost immediately afterwards they heard another shout, and turned to see three Plasma Members charging towards them.

"Careful what you wish for." Rose mumbled, unsure of whether to run or stay and fight. A quick survey or the area revealed an easy escape, but also many onlookers, some curious, and some…worried?

"We need to fight." Roma told her quietly, sensing her thoughts. "We need to make a stand, to show these people that they can fight back."

Rose glanced at Roma rom the corner of her eye and grinned.

"Well then, let's give them one hell of a fight!"

* * *

N walked silently through the streets of Mistralton city, his head lowered and hands shoved deep into his pockets. His mind swam through dark thoughts, and he instinctively sought the sunlight, as if it could pierce the shadows in his head. In plain clothes he was not recognized, and wearing a white hoodie to cover his mint green hair helped, as did pulling the brim of his hat low over his eyes.

He was here for two reasons, one being that this town was on the way to Dragon Spiral tower, where he was going to bring the Black Orb and summon Zekrom, and the other being that his incompetent grunts had actually located the White Orb, and he figured he could bring that along with him as well, after all, the more the merrier.

About half a block away he noticed some sort of event, though he had no clue what it could be. There was a large crowd, but it was silent…until a Pokemon's cry broke through the silence, a cry he would recognize anywhere.

"Roma…?" His heart, which had felt heavy and useless, began to beat, thumping noisily in his chest. What was Roma doing here? Was Rose with him? Had his grunts captured the Servine? And if so…what had become of Rose?

He took a step toward the crowd, but halted, not wanting to draw attention to himself. Looking around, he noticed a nearby building with decorative stone that looked easy enough to climb.

He scaled the building easily and found a nice, flat surface to view from, but as soon as he found the middle of the crowd, the world began to swim.

She was there.

Her clothes were different, perhaps she had purchased new ones? She appeared thinner, and most notably of all, meaner, but he still recognized her. Those wide blue eyes which always glittered, now glinted like fragmented glass, those soft pink lips were pulled back as she shouted a command. She looked concerned, and N understood why, she had defeated one of the grunts, but they had all attacked her at once, and two of her Pokemon, Liam and Blight, lay unconscious beside her.

Roma seemed to be in rough shape, but he let out what could only be described as a roar as he performed a giga drain attack, completely sapping one of his opponent's energy and rejuvenating himself some.

N was surprised to find himself cheering for her, and after a moment of reflection, he realized why. If anyone was to defeat her, he wanted it to be himself. He wanted to be the one to impress her, to make her submit.

His thoughts were derailed when the last grunt's Pokemon fainted, letting out a soft cry and collapsing. Rose froze for a moment, meeting Roma's eyes, then let out a cheer.

The crowd around her exploded with applause.

She recalled her fainted Pokemon, pressing her lips to their capsules as they shut, and reached out for Roma.

Instead, one of the grunts stepped forward and held out a white object.

Rose couldn't believe they had won. Nine against three were odds she didn't want to take, but her team had fought valiantly and they had been rewarded. Roma staggered towards her in an almost drunk state, barely able to keep conscious. He had been at a type disadvantage for most of the fight, but sheer determination had kept him going.

He had almost reached her when he suddenly froze, eyes widening and spine stiffening. He turned to his left and let out a deep hiss, vines unfurling as a white hooded figure parted the crowd.

"Just handing over my possessions now, are we?" A silky voice asked. The grunt who had offered her the Orb froze, eyes terrified.

"My L-lord!" The grunt stuttered, almost losing her grip on the precious sphere. "She defeated us, we must keep our word…"

"Yes…keeping one's word is always important…_always_." He pulled back his hood and stared directly at Rose, familiar slate grey eyes bearing into her soul.

"N." She breathed, feeling her knees grow weak. She had hoped to not have to see him again. At least, not so soon. It had occurred to her that if she were to take down Team Plasma, she would have to battle him, but that would be a long ways off. She wasn't ready to battle. But mostly, she wasn't ready to see him.

She wanted her heart to be icy and hard and stone, but as their eyes met she only wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him, feel his warm body against hers, smell the scent she had grown so fond of, hear a chuckle emanate from his chest.

"I see you have defeated my associates." He announced loudly, as if putting on a show. "Very well, I am a fair King. You have won your prize, the White Orb." He strode forward elegantly, as a King should, and retrieved the Orb before facing her.

Roma let out another deep hiss, but his stance was wobbly, and he shook as if in pain. N stared down at him for a moment and a look of genuine concern crossed his features.

"Rest, Roma. I will not harm her."

"That's what you said last time, liar!" Roma snarled, voice faltering ever so slightly. "Oath breaker, bond wrecker!"

"I will not harm her." N repeated, stepping forward. Roma moved as if to attack, but his legs gave out beneath him and he collapsed, unconscious. Rose gasped and reached towards her fallen friend, but N reached him first, scooping up the exhausted Servine and walking over to her.

Silently he transferred Roma to her arms, careful not to make any contact with her. She cradled the exhausted creature like a child, whispering sweet words to him. N smiled gently at the gesture, knowing that she truly did care for her Pokemon, and they her.

But not all Trainers were like her. Not all people were like her. No, she was different in every way, and that was what he so adored about her.

"You have won this prize, the White Orb." He told her, his voice slightly raised. She looked up at him almost sadly, but said nothing.

"Bring this to the top of Dragonspiral Tower and attempt to summon Reshiram! Once I summon Zekrom, Reshiram will be your only hope of challenging me. Our battle will decide who is truly the Hero of Unova, if Ideals or Truth are the right way."

She reached for the Orb, and this time he reached forward and clasped a hand over hers, pulling her close.

"I will wait for you there. But tonight, I will wait for you on Route 7." He pulled her closer, his lips brushing against her ear. "Come while your team rests. I will not harm you. I just don't want us to be interrupted."

* * *

Short little chapter, I know, I just wanted to get it out so I can work on the next one. This is one I've been waiting to write for a long time.

I didn't get any feedback from my last chapter, and I wonder if nobody liked it, or if no one is reading anymore because I'm so lousy at updating lol

-Vayel


End file.
